Reservations Confirmed
by fanofrandy
Summary: Another of my stories delving into John Gage's past and what made him who he is. This takes place very shortly after "To Buy or Not to Buy"-Ep.5.14; Orig.Airdate-12/20/75.Themes of bigotry/racism: language and spiritual content in latter ch.'s.*COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 1

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Another of my stories delving into John Gage's past and what made him who he is. This takes place very shortly after "To Buy or Not to Buy"-Ep. 5.14; Orig. Airdate 12/20/75.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

How was he to know that Roy really wanted the house? The last time they discussed it, Roy was not interested. Then, Johnny got a 'wild hair' to purchase the place himself. He was so eager to share the news with his Friend. But, he found that Roy was angry that someone had purchased the house from underneath him. Johnny felt bad, but he was not sorry for buying the house. He had great plans and would be happy when it came time to move.

Roy bugged Johnny the rest of that shift. "What are you going to do with all that room, Johnny? What possessed you to buy a three-bedroom home?" The questions continued and Roy vowed to Cap and the rest of the crew that he would get Johnny to sell him the home eventually. None of the crew could see John Gage living in a three-bedroom "family" home. **

Johnny began to have doubts…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The shift ended with Roy still a bit angry with Johnny. Roy invited Johnny to breakfast, but he gracefully declined; knowing that he would be badgered by BOTH Roy and JoAnne about selling them the house. John had not intended to upset his Friends…his Family…but, he had made a rather "adult" decision to buy a home and he really did not want to back out of the deal.

"Roy, let me think about it today and I will let you know." Johnny promised as they changed into their civies. He meant what he said, but he was sure that he wanted to keep the house. "You have made some good points and I will really think about it. I still have another month and a half on my lease and I promised my landlady I would not move without helping her find someone to take my apartment." Johnny could afford to stay at the apartment and make house payments since his landlady barely charge him any rent. She felt that having him there was an added bonus—rent or no rent—since he was a such a big help to her and the other tenants.

Roy smiled. He had come to really love the house over the weekend and Jo and the kids had, too. He really wanted Johnny to change his mind. But, he also knew his Partner by now. To badger John Gage was to only have him dig his heels in deeper. "Okay, Junior. That's all I can ask you to do is think about it. And, whatever you decide is okay with me."

John shot him a sideways glance that said, "_Yeah, right_." And added, "You sure, Roy? I don't want this to cause us problems, you know?" Johnny voiced his concerns.

Chet called out, "Seems to me like it already has, Gage…seeing's how you and Roy have barely talked about anything else this entire shift."

"Aw, shut up, Chet." John called out from the other side of the lockers. It was followed by snickers from the rest of the crew.

Roy confirmed with Johnny…"Johnny, honestly, Jo and I love the house. But, no matter what you decide…we will be okay."

Johnny smiled and finished tying his shoes. "Okay, then. I will talk to you next shift and let you know what I decide." He shut his locker and he and Roy walked out to the parking lot together. John once again asked, "You sure you will be okay if I decide to keep the house, Roy?...that WE'LL be okay?"

Roy slapped Johnny on the back and smiled. "Junior, we've been Friends—hell, Family—too long to let something like this come between us. Jo and the kids will be disappointed…me, too. But, no matter what you decide, we'll be okay." He walked toward his car and added, "Call me if you wanna do somethin' tomorrow…I've got a long honey-do list, Junior." Roy smiled and waved at his friend.

The two men got into their respective vehicles and drove away. Johnny had an uneasy feeling about the whole deal and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He decided to drive by the house one more time to see if it was really someplace where he wanted to live.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tree-lined streets…houses with neatly trimmed lawns…a quiet neighborhood…a place for Abby to run outside…As Johnny walked around the outside of the house and looked up and down the street, he felt a sense of dread. "_If this house means that much to Roy and Jo, then they can have it_." Johnny determined in his mind. He walked to the Rover and started to get in when he heard a voice call out…

"Hello, there." A man in a polo shirt and khakis called as he began his way across the street. Johnny noticed he had one of those little alligators on his shirt and appeared to be quite put-together. He suddenly felt underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

Johnny closed the door to the Rover and turned his attention to the man. "Hi there." He replied and met the man halfway across the street. Johnny had a strange sense as they shook hands and walked to the sidewalk in front of the home he had just purchased.

"Name's Baker, Marcus Baker." The man with bright red hair and fair skin offered.

"I'm John Gage. Nice to meet you." Johnny replied. He continued…"Have you lived here long?" he asked as he motioned his head toward the house across the street where the man had come from.

"Pretty much all my life…My parents live just down the street and my brother has a house down the block with his family, too. We really love it here. You from around here, Mr. Gage?" The neighbor queried as his eyebrows raised. The question caught Johnny off guard as he was not used to sharing personal information with many people, much less someone he only just met.

"Uh…I have lived in California since I was 16…I am a Firefighter/Paramedic for LA County." Was all Johnny was willing to offer.

Mr. Baker continued the inquisition. "You got a family?"

Johnny blushed a bit as he thought, "_Yeah, someone buying a 3-bedroom house ought to have a family_." But, he answered, "No, just me." And, he followed with, "Hope to have a family someday."

Mr. Baker cocked his head and gave Johnny a look that was all too familiar. "Mighty strange for a single man to buy such a big house, no?" His voice raising a few octaves with the last word of his question.

"I guess…maybe." Johnny agreed. Johnny knew what was going on…he had dealt with racism and bigotry all his life. The man across from him did not want Johnny in "his neighborhood." Johnny felt goose bumps rising on his skin and it was not due to the cooler December weather.

"'m not sure you would be very happy here, Mr. Gage. Lots of families with small children, older people who are livin' out their retirement…you know, just quiet church-goin' folks. Maybe you'd be more happy somewhere's else." The man flatly stated.

Johnny realized what he was dealing with and responded with a touch of sarcasm. "And, what makes you think I am not one of those 'quiet, church folks', Mr. Baker? What is it that you are saying _**exactly**_?" He put emphasis on the last word.

"Uh, well…uh…I'm just wondering if you wouldn't be happier somewhere else is all, Mr. Gage." Mr. Baker announced again. "Maybe somewhere around your own 'kind'." He pointedly supposed.

Johnny nodded his understanding. "My own kind, huh? Well, Mr. Baker…let me tell you something…" Johnny could feel his neck and face getting hot. "…I was reconsidering my decision to purchase this home. But, NOW, I think I will move in tomorrow. How does that strike you, Mr. Baker?" Johnny replied with fierce indignation. The man facing him lost all color and expression, lowered his head and walked away.

Johnny walked to his Rover shaking his head back and forth. "I can't believe the nerve of some people." He whispered aloud as he climbed in and drove away. He was more certain than ever that he had made a bad decision in purchasing the house. He just had to see if he could still get out of the deal.

TBC

**Background courtesy of "To Buy or Not to Buy"—Episode 5.14 in the Emergency! Series (airdate: 12/20/75)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 2

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny actually felt sick to his stomach as he drove to his apartment. He hated that he allowed someone he did not even know cause him such unease. He tried to change his mood and stopped to grab some groceries and a bite to eat on his way home. Once his stomach was full, he did feel a bit better. As he parked the Rover, he stepped to the back to get the bag of groceries. His neighbor, Mrs. Bertram, was usually outside if the weather was nice, but he did not see her today. He decided he would unpack the groceries and then check on her. He really liked Ms. Bertram and she usually had an odd job or two for Johnny to do on his days off. He enjoyed helping her. "_Another plus to staying where I am,_" Johnny mused.

He balanced the bag on his knee as he put the key in the door. He immediately heard the phone ringing. "_Probably Roy seeing if I changed my mind_." He thought to himself. He fumbled a bit with the key, but finally opened the door. He tossed the bag on the floor and raced to the phone. He answered it on the fifth ring, "Hello." He said, a little out of breath.

He thought the caller had hung up when a few moments passed without sound. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Uh, John, is that you?" The caller questioned.

Johnny smiled and answered, "Yeah, Tim. It's me…ran a few errands after my shift and just got in the door. What's up?" Tim Garner was Johnny's school track coach. Tim took John in after he was almost beaten to death at his last foster home. Tim and his wife were the closest thing to family Johnny still had…at least in Oklahoma.*

"It's good to hear your voice, John. It's been too long." Tim began. There was a hitch in his voice that told Johnny that something was not right.

"What is it, Tim. Is somethin' wrong with Karen?" Tim's wife, Karen, had been like an aunt to Johnny and she often used that term when she called him at the station.

"No, John…Karen and I are fine." Putting John's fears to rest. "I am afraid I do have some bad news, though. Do you remember a woman named Sister Mary Margaret?"

Johnny's memories sparked like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Yeah, Tim, I remember her. She was the nun who took care of me after Dad and Mom died. What's goin' on?"

"Well, a lawyer called me last week and I just finally got in touch with him today. Apparently, this Sister Mary Margaret died, and you are mentioned in her will. They did some searching in this area and found some of your old school records that had our address on them, so they called us to see if we could locate you. They want you to come take claim to what she's left you, John."

Johnny could hear hope in Tim's voice. He had not returned to Oklahoma since he left at age sixteen. Though he cared for Tim and Karen, he felt that he may never return to Oklahoma once he had left. "When is it, Tim? Did they give you any other details?" John's voice shook with nervous anticipation.

Tim shook his head from side to side before realizing he was on the phone. "Uh…no. But they left a number you can call. It's 405-555-1930. Walters and Sons is the name of the firm." Tim read from Karen's scribble on a half sheet of scrap paper. "Their office is in Wanette**, John." Tim clarified. Wanette was about was about an hour from Wewoka…the Garner's lived nearly ½ way between the two. Johnny had grown up in Wewoka on the Seminole Trustlands, but had lived in foster homes in both Wewoka and Wanette.

Johnny's mind was racing…he wasn't even sure he wanted to set foot back into Oklahoma. But, if Sister M's, as Johnny called her as a child, had thought enough of him to write him into her will, he did not see how he could refuse. "_After all_," Johnny thought, "_she did save my life_."***

"Thanks for callin', Tim. I will call this guy right away to see what's goin' on and then I have to think about this. I'm just not sure I can come back there…I'd like to see you and Karen…you know what I mean, right?" John stuttered.

Tim knew. With all that Johnny had been through after his parents died, Tim knew why he avoided returning to Oklahoma. The few years of abuse and misery had overshadowed all the good that he had experienced there with his parents and the Garner's. "John, if you want me to go in your place…and, that is okay with the lawyer…just let me know. Okay?"

It had been awhile since they had seen John and Tim really hoped he would make the trip, but would understand if he decided not to.

"I might have you do that, Tim. I just bought a house here and arranging work schedules can be pretty crazy, too." Those were great excuses, John felt, to prevent him from facing his past. "I will call you later today to let you know what I find out. Tell Karen I said 'hi' and give her a hug for me, huh?" John said. Tim said his good-byes and the phone was placed in the cradle.

A slight bead of sweat formed across Johnny's brow as he tried to decide which call to make first…the lawyer in Wanette, the real-estate agent to see if he could back out of the house deal, or Roy to get his advice on what in the hell he should do now…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The phone rang at the DeSoto house and JoAnne quickly answered as to not wake Roy. He had skipped breakfast and went right to bed. She could tell he was still disappointed that the house they wanted to buy was sold, but she felt there was something else nagging at him. She thought she would find out when he woke.

"DeSoto residence." She politely answered. After a few 'uh-huh's' and 'really's' she hung up the phone and went to get Roy out of bed.

"Roy, honey. I have something to tell you." She said lightly as she shook him awake. She patted his shoulder and sat down on the bed beside him as he stretched and yawned himself awake. When she finally thought he was alert enough to understand what she was saying she shared…

"Honey, I have some news. The realtor just called…she said that the house is ours if we want it. The buyer just backed out of the deal and we can have the house!" She was beaming with excitement as she told him the news and could not understand why he was not as happy as she was.

"What?" He asked as he still tried to grasp what she had said.

She repeated the news and added, "She said that the buyer had 30 days to reconsider and I guess that is what happened. The house is ours if we want it."

Roy, finally fully awake, tried to find the words to tell her. "Jo, I didn't tell you when I got home, because I knew you were still disappointed…but, it was Johnny. Johnny is the one who bought the house. He told me he may reconsider when I told him how much we loved the house. I didn't tell you right away, because I didn't want you to be mad at him if he decided to keep it. Now, you're telling me that he backed out of the deal…" Roy wore a confused look on his face.

"JOHNNY bought the house, Roy? What on earth does Johnny need with a house?" JoAnne exclaimed.

"Well, apparently he came to the same conclusion…since the house is available again." Roy summed. They looked at each other and tried to understand what had just transpired.

TBC

A/N *from my story "Without Reservation"

**Wanette, Oklahoma, is the birthplace of Randy Mantooth's father…and where his grandfather, grandmother, aunt and uncle are buried.

***from my story "Helpless"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 3

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny sat in his ever darkening living room. He had made two phone calls that morning after talking with Tim. One call was to his Realtor to withdraw his offer on the house he had bought and the other was to a Law Office in Wanette, Oklahoma. He sat down on the sofa after that second call and had not moved since. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had not moved in nearly 5 hours.

The phone had rung a few times and he vaguely remembered a knock at the door, but he did not respond. As he made a self-assessment, he concluded that he was in a minor state of shock. His skin was cool and damp and he felt a little light-headed and dizzy. Once again his past had returned to haunt him and he was not certain yet how to respond.

Johnny recalled his conversation with the lawyer…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Walters and Sons Law Firm, may I help you?" The receptionist sounded cute. Johnny thought he might actually be excited to meet her IF he decided to go to Oklahoma.

"Yes. My name is John Gage. I am calling to talk with Mr. Walter's please." John replied.

"Which one?" The receptionist teased. "We have three." She giggled and then allowed Johnny to answer.

"I'm not sure. I was given this number to call because I am named in a will that Mr. Walter's is executing. The woman who died is…uh…well, I know her as Sister Mary Margaret. I never knew her last name. Does that help?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Mr. Gary Walters is who you need to talk with. He is in his office now. Allow me to connect you." After a few moments of elevator music, Johnny was connected.

"Hello, this is Gary Walters." The man sounded assured, confident.

"My name is John Gage. I was told you were looking for me." Johnny blurted out.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Gage. I am the executer of Mary Crandell's will—you would know her as Sister Mary Margaret, I'm sure. She became very ill about a year ago and asked me to help her settle her affairs. Not many Nuns really have much to settle, but Mary's parents died two years ago and left a large estate. Mary was their sole heir." The man took a breath while Johnny caught up with him. "She gave a lot of the money to the church, but kept some in savings and bonds and invested in some real estate. When she realized that she getting sicker, she wanted to be sure that her wishes were honored and she asked me to come help her write her will. You were foremost in her mind, Mr. Gage, and I need for you to come take claim to what she has gifted you." The man took a deep breath and allowed some silence.

"How did she die?" Was John's question.

The lawyer was stunned. Usually the first question people ask is, "_How much money am I getting_?," when they find out they are mentioned in a will. But, John Gage was different in that respect…and many more as he would soon find out.

"Mary had diabetes since she was young. Several years ago, she started dialysis and she just never really got better. After her parents died, she became withdrawn and we knew it would not be long until she…well…you know." The man felt he had to explain his emotions. "Mary was my niece, Mr. Gage."

Johnny suddenly felt on the defense. "I didn't ask her to leave me anything, Mr. Walters." He declared.

Johnny hated telephones. You could never tell if the other person was smiling, frowning, nodding, smirking—body language was necessary to get a full understanding of someone's communication.

"Mr. Gage." The man finally broke the achingly long silence, which had only been a few moments in reality. "I loved my niece and I know that her heart was pure. Since the day she met you, she never stopped praying for you, talking about the life you might have had, and how much she really…loved you. I hope you can come for the reading of the will. We'd like to do it this Tuesday. I would love the chance to talk with you more about her and to learn more about you, the boy she cared so deeply for."

Johnny's eyes had misted when he heard of how much Sister M's thought of him…loved him. He had only been at the orphanage a few months before he was taken to a foster home for placement.* When that placement did not work out, the State agency moved him to another foster home and he never saw Sister M's again. "Mr. Walters, I have some things to work out on this end, but…" Johnny paused and took a deep breath. "…I will call you as soon as I know I can make the trip."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny took his own pulse. It was returning to a normal level. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He saw the bag of groceries he had flung to the floor earlier in the day. He was grateful he had not had anything that needed to be refrigerated. He pulled the bag onto the counter and sorted the groceries into the cupboards. John then poured himself a glass of orange juice and considered his next steps. "_Am I really thinking about going to Oklahoma?_" He thought pensively; it was something he had believed he would never do again.

He remembered that he had wanted to check on his neighbor, Mrs. Bertram. He finished his juice and made his way down to her apartment. It was a bit late, but he usually checked on her when he was off. He knocked and waited for her to answer with her usual, "Come in." He warned her against leaving her door unlocked, but she still thought the world was safe. He wished he could be as naïve.

When his knock went unanswered, he tried the door and it was locked. He walked around to the front of their building and noticed that her car was gone. Mrs. Bertram often sat on her patio and enjoyed the cool evenings. He was not disappointed as he turned the corner. He could hear the creaking of her rocker chair and he saw her gently rocking. He went unnoticed as he walked toward her patio and he observed that she was not her usual, cheerful self. He tried to smile as he got closer to her, but was hard-pressed to find joy in himself either.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" He said as he came to her low fence. "Kinda cool and crisp…the winter chill of Southern California, I guess." He smiled through the pain. "Thought you might need some help with some projects…anything you need me t' do?" He leaned his arms across the fence as he had done so many times and looked at the woman before him.

"Oh, John…" she startled, "…I knocked earlier, but thought you were probably sleeping. I don't think there's anything pressing right now…I don't want to bother you, Dear." She seemed sad and he was concerned.

"Sorry I didn't answer the door or come down sooner. I got some bad news and…" He diverted. "…well, never mind about that…are you okay, Mrs. B?" He asked.

"Oh, sweetie…I got some bad news of my own today. My brother passed away yesterday and I guess I am just sittin' here thinking about all the times we had together. You know, I am the oldest, but I am the last one living from eight children. Doesn't seem possible that I have buried both my parents and seven brother's and sister's, too." She took a deep sigh and started rocking back and forth again.

John leaned in closer and said, "I'm sorry 'bout your brother. Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, heavens, Dear…you do so much already. My daughter is going to take me to the funeral and she is going to stay with me a few days, too. She's out getting some groceries and a few odds and ends right now. It will be nice to have her visit awhile. It's been too long…last Christmas, I think." She looked at John and remembered what he had said…

"What bad news did you get today, Sweetie?" She queried.

John was reticent, unsure of what to say, but finally answered, "I had a death in the family, too. Gonna go to Oklahoma to pay my respects." He decided, just then, that he was going to Oklahoma. He spent another hour with Mrs. Bertram and helped her daughter unload the groceries when she returned. They shared about their lost loved ones and, as he got up to leave, Mrs. Bertram grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"John, Dear…you be careful and come home safe. I will be praying for your Guardian Angel to keep a close watch over you. If I don't see you before you leave, I will see you when you get back." There was a concern in her voice that both heard, but neither acknowledged. She leaned close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Johnny blushed at the sentiment. "'Night Mrs. B. See you when I get back." John said as he made his way to his apartment.

TBC

*from my story "Without Reservation


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 4

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny once again entered his apartment to a ringing phone. He hesitated to answer it, considering the news that came with the last ringing phone. "Hullo." He said as he answered on the third ring.

"Where have you been all day?" a familiar voice asked. "I tried to call five times now."

"Hey, Roy. I guess I just didn't feel like talkin' is all." Johnny partially admitted. He did not tell Roy that he had barely even remembered the phone ringing at all considering the state he was in earlier.

"What happened with the house? We got a call from our realtor saying you backed out of the deal."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I decided I really didn't need all that space for just me. And, you were right…you, Jo and the kids need a bigger place, and you all loved that house. So, I called and pulled my offer. The guy said it may take a few days before a new offer can be made, but he was sure that the owners would be ready to accept another offer soon. You could probably be in the house within a few weeks." Johnny had assured that there were no other buyers wanting the house before he rescinded his offer. He wanted to be sure that Roy was able to get the home—even though he would probably not be comfortable visiting as much considering 'racial climate' of the neighborhood. But, he decided not to tell Roy about that.

"Well, Junior, if you are sure…Jo was excited when she heard the house was on the market again. But, we both want to be sure that this is YOUR decision and you didn't just do this to please us." Roy knew that John Gage would stand his ground in any deal if he was committed to it. But, he also knew how concerned Johnny was about how the deal could affect their friendship.

"Roy, I thought about it…really…and, I have made my decision. If you and Jo still want the place, then it's yours." John was distracted and Roy could pick it up, even over the phone.

"What else is goin' on, Johnny?" Roy probed.

"_Damn…he can really read me_." Johnny thought. But, he also knew that he could read Roy just as well. It had come from years of working so closely and Johnny becoming a part of Roy's family. "Well, Pally…now that you bring it up…I was just gonna call Cap and request some time off…" Johnny paused.

Roy allowed some silence. Often Johnny would continue his thoughts if given time. However, this time, Roy's concern grew when his Friend did not continue.

"Hey, Junior. What's going on…you sick or something?" Roy pinpointed his worry.

"NO!" Johnny half-smiled at Roy's concern. He had his share of on-the-job injuries and illnesses, and almost wished that was the reason for time off now. "I'm not sick or anything. I got a call from Oklahoma. I have to go there to settle…a legal matter…it might take a few days. I will be gone about a week." Johnny was not totally honest, but was too tired to delve into the details.

"Oh." Roy's surprise was evident as Johnny's news left him nearly speechless.

"I will let you know more details after I call Cap and get my time off approved. I will put in a request for my sub…you want me to tell them you want Brice, right?" He thought the moment needed a little levity. And, it worked.

Roy laughed and said, "Yeah, Brice is great." Then he became more serious. "You gonna be okay with all this 'legal stuff', Junior? Anything you need from me or Jo?"

Johnny was touched at the sentiment and concern that Roy showed. "I'll be fine, Roy." He prayed he was right. They said their good-byes and then he hung up the phone. He took another deep breath as he tried to find the words to explain to his Captain why he needed the time off work.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

He called Captain Stanley and apologized for the late hour. He had already found coverage for his next few shifts if he was granted time off. Johnny thought of how that had been a minor miracle…but, to the man, each person Johnny asked to cover said, "_Sure, Gage. I owe you since you have covered for me so many times_."

Cap asked for details for the leave and Johnny only replied, "A death in the family, Cap." Cap was surprised by this response since he was acutely aware that Johnny had no living relatives.

Johnny picked up on his superior's shock and bailed the man out…"Cap, it's complicated, but I need to take a trip to Oklahoma. I hope to be back in a week, but found coverage for my next three shifts just in case it takes longer." He waited for his captain's response.

"Well, John…sure you can have the time off. I guess you are due to have some time off where you're not recovering from some injury or monkey virus, huh." Cap smiled through the phone. He craved more details about the trip and reasoning behind it. "Is there anything else I can do…do you need a ride to the airport or anything?"

John grinned at the concern in Cap's voice. He was lucky to have so many care about him, even though it was hard for him to accept sometimes. "No, Cap. I will be fine. I will call the airlines now to book a flight. I'm sure I can get to the airport fine. I will see you when I get back." The men completed their conversation and John hung up the phone.

He was not certain he had made the right decision. But, as he had felt with the house, he made a very adult decision and he was not going to back out of this one. He called and booked his flight and then called Tim Garner again.

"Garner's residence." Came the sweet voice of a woman.

"Hi, Karen. It's John. I wanted to let you and Tim know my travel plans. I arrive tomorrow at 2:15pm…can someone pick me up at the airport and take me to the hotel?" He was talking fast and his nervousness showed.

"Oh, John…I am so glad you are coming. Tim and I will meet you at the gate and cancel those hotel plans…you will be staying with us." Karen declared. "I am so glad you are going to come. How long will you stay, John?" She anxiously awaited the answer.

"A week, I guess." He answered and smiled as he confirmed his plans and relayed his flight information to Karen. He realized how much he truly missed Tim and Karen. The last time he had seen both of them together was when his Aunt Sandra had died…they were the only ones who came to the funeral with him.* "I have some packing to get to. I will see you tomorrow afternoon, Aunt Karen."

TBC

* from my story "Without Reservation"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 5

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was there early to pick Johnny up for the ride to the airport. Both men were quiet as they entered the highway. Roy was the first to speak.

"You doing okay, Junior?"

Johnny looked at the road before them and then to his hands in his lap. He was not sure he could make eye contact with his Friend without his emotions showing. "Uh, I guess I'm a little…" He didn't want to say 'scared', but scared he was. "…tired is all. I was up packing and getting everything ready for the trip, you know? Had to find someone to take in Abby and all…" He answered finally. "So, what's up with the house…you guys gonna make an offer?" He veered the subject skillfully.

Roy smiled and nodded his approval for the change of conversation. He had been partnered with John Gage long enough to know he would not share more than was absolutely necessary until he was ready. "We talked last night and are still thinking about what we can afford. But, yeah, we think we will make an offer when we can." Roy was holding back his delight. He and JoAnne had talked most of the night about the house—the rooms for the kids, the backyard, the quiet neighborhood—they were very excited about everything. But, now was not the time to share that with Johnny. Roy ventured again.

"When do you think you will be back, Johnny?"

"I dunno…probly a week if everything works out okay. I don't want to overstay my welcome at the Garner's." John allowed.

"I am sure they are going to be thrilled to have you. It's been a while since they've seen you, huh? You should stay and visit after your, uh…legal issues are dealt with." Roy urged.

"You trying to get rid of me, Pally?" Johnny teased to release the tension. "I can't help you move to your new house if I am not in the same state, you know." Both men enjoyed the banter and continued on general topics until they reached the airport.

Johnny hopped out at the curb as Roy put the car in park. He walked around to the back of the wagon—JoAnne's vehicle—which had much more room for Johnny's things. Johnny had insisted on bringing his own bags out at the apartment, but Roy got out to help unload now.

Johnny pulled one medium suitcase and his usual duffel bag from the backseat and then walked around to meet Roy at the back of the car. "Roy, thanks for bringing me here 'n all." There was a foreboding in his Friend's voice that caused Roy concern.

"Hey, you will be back in a few days, right? A week at the most? We will talk more about the house and everything when you get back." Roy assured. He hesitantly stepped forward and put his hand around Johnny's shoulder. The younger man accepted the embrace and the men shared a hug.

Both backed off quicker than either wanted, but they did not want to appear too "girly"…showing emotion and all. Johnny cleared his throat and said, "Now don't go gettin' all sappy on me, Roy…I will be okay. I will see you when I get back." Roy nodded and watched as his Friend walked into the airport revolving door. He said a silent prayer for his Friend and got in the car to drive home.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny walked through the airport toward his gate. He was watching the people around him…they seemed content and happy. He wondered how he looked to them. He was anxious, nervous, and thought several times he may lose his meager breakfast of coffee and toast. He couldn't eat. He thought of how he had avoided returning to Oklahoma for nearly 10 years—ever since his Aunt Sandra came and brought him to California*.

Johnny found his gate, dropped his duffel on the ground near a seat and then slumped down. He had a couple hours before his flight. He knew he had better get to the airport early, or he just might chicken out and not take the trip at all. Tim Garner had called that morning, just to be sure John was coming. Johnny assured him that the bags were packed and ticket waiting at the airport…Tim could barely keep in his excitement. Johnny had also called the lawyer's office and informed them he would be there on Tuesday for the reading of the will.

He had pulled a book from his bag and begun reading when he heard a quiet voice. "Excuse me."

He looked up to see a rather attractive woman in a uniform standing over him. He gave her his best, crooked, Gage-grin and answered, "How can I help you?"

The woman continued, "I am Sherry. I work for the airline and I was wondering…are you really a fireman?"

Johnny stood and took the woman's offered hand. He looked around and then back to the woman with a questioning gaze. "Uh…yes. My name is John Gage and I am a fireman/paramedic with Los Angeles County. But, how did you know?"

"Oh," She blushed, "I saw the emblem on your duffel and the guys at the desk told me they saw your I.D. I was wondering if you could help me?" Her eyes batted and Johnny was hooked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd be glad to help. Is someone sick or hurt?" He was in full paramedic mode.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I was hoping you wouldn't mind sitting with someone until the plane boards…he is alone and I have to be sure his travel arrangements are settled in the system." She shared.

Johnny accepted the assignment, "I'd be glad to Sherry. Who is it you need me to keep company?"

Sherry turned and waved her hand. At that, Johnny saw a young boy cross toward them looking very sad and dejected. He suddenly felt on-the-spot.

"John Gage, this is Teddy Cooper. Teddy, this is John Gage, he is a fireman. I thought you two could visit while I make sure your travel arrangements are complete." She nodded toward the boy. "John, Teddy is traveling alone to his grandparents in Florida. I should be back in just a few minutes." She bushed Teddy's arm as she walked away and nodded her 'thanks' to Johnny.

Johnny nodded slowly and regarded the boy for a moment. He offered his hand saying, "Nice to meet you, Teddy."

The boy hesitated and then shook Johnny's hand saying, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gage."

Johnny assured Sherry that they would be fine while she continued with her duties and turned back to Teddy. "Just call me Johnny, Teddy. How old are you?"

As Teddy dropped his backpack to the floor and took a seat, he said, "I just turned 12. My parents are dead and now I am going to live with my grandma in Florida." His head dropped as he stared at his hands.

Johnny did not know what to say as he suddenly felt a déjà vu that took his feet out from under him and he too, took a seat.

TBC

*from my story "Without Reservation"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 6

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy returned home to an empty house. He was grateful for the time alone since he still had a lot to think about regarding the house deal. He had fallen in love with the house because JoAnne had. He wondered, "_Do we really want to move to that neighborhood. It seemed kinda 'stuffy'?" _He quickly shoved the thought aside.

Roy picked up the phone to call the mortgage broker. She was on another call and said she would call him right back. He went to the bedroom and pulled out his sock drawer and dug down deep. He pulled out a gift he had purchased for JoAnne to 'celebrate' the purchase of their new home.

It was a sterling silver necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of the "infinity" symbol. He had purchased her a bracelet for their anniversary with the same symbol. JoAnne had always liked the symbol and he had hoped to give it to her when they signed the papers on their new home. He wondered now, if the occasion would present itself.

He also pulled out a gift he had bought for Johnny months ago. It wasn't anything extravagant…and, he didn't know when he would give it to his Friend. But, Roy got a wild idea that summer when they went to a county fair. Johnny was riding the rides with the kids while JoAnne and Roy walked around looking at the artesian booths. He saw an American Indian woman making all kinds of authentic Native American crafts. He stopped to talk to the woman while JoAnne continued her "window shopping." With a little help, Roy decided on purchasing a Dream Catcher for Johnny and was quite impressed with the workmanship. He thought his Friend would appreciate the gift.

Roy missed Johnny already. He had become such an integral part of the DeSoto family, that when he wasn't around…or in the same state…it seemed as though they were incomplete. Johnny had become a good Friend to Roy, a little brother to JoAnne, and uncle to the kids…he had a bright, bubbly spirit that was contagious. But, with whatever was going on in Oklahoma, that spirit had been quashed…and, Roy did not have a good feeling. He said another silent prayer that all would be well with his Friend and Partner and they would see him soon.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny and Teddy sat quietly for a few moments as Johnny tried to think of what to say beyond his shock. Johnny cleared his throat as an attempt to communicate. He looked at the boy and was reminded of how he felt the night his parents were taken from him. He knew what to say. "You know, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I wanna help, if I can. Do you wanna talk or should I just shut up?" He grinned a little at the end and looked at Teddy.

Teddy grinned, too. "Nah, you don't hafta shut up…but, your right, no one knows how I feel. When Dad died in VietNam, at least Mom and I still had each other. But, now that she's gone…heck, I barely know my grandma and grandpa, and I've never been to Florida." Teddy shared as he sighed deeply.

Johnny could relate, but knew how the empty platitudes that others offered when his parents had died meant absolutely nothing to his aching 12-year-old heart. He took a deep breath as he said, "My parents died in a car wreck when I was 12, Teddy. I grew up pretty much alone myself. So, I kinda know how it feels."

Teddy's curiosity grew as his pale green eyes met Johnny's brown ones. "You don't have ANY family?" Teddy clarified. Johnny shook his head back and forth.

"Not really…I have some great friends who have BECOME my family…but, when my parents died, I was left all alone." Johnny shared.

"At least I have my grandma…I guess I am not really alone, huh?" Teddy offered as he faced Johnny again. "Mom got real sick a few months ago. She died two days ago. I been with a foster family till they could reach Grandma and get me a plane ticket. I was glad to be outta there."

Johnny flashed back to his experiences and was worried for the boy. "They didn't hurt ya, did they, Teddy?" He was concerned and it showed.

"Nah, nothin' like that. Just a lot of craziness with all those kids…they had like five of us there. I think they were pretty happy to see me go." He cocked his head and added, "Why'd you think they hurt me, Johnny?"

Johnny's memories flashed again…he had not shared all of his experiences with those he held close, and they were surely not something he could share with a child. "Well…I guess I just didn't have a very good experience myself…but, that was long ago…in another place and time. I'm glad you are going to be with your grandparents soon. You know…having someone share your pain really helps lessen the load…" Johnny had learned from Roy, the guys, Dr. Brackett and many others that it was helpful to share the pain…it could make it a bit more tolerable at times.

The young boy nodded. "So, where you going, Johnny?"

Johnny looked down and met the boy's gaze. "I'm going to visit some friends…" He said aloud. "…_and, probably some old ghosts, too_." He thought to himself.

"So you're a fireman, huh?" Teddy changed the subject and Johnny was relieved. Johnny spent the next twenty minutes answering every question a 12-year-old boy could think to ask a fireman about what he did for a living. By the time Sherry returned for Teddy, he was set on his career.

"I'm gonna be a fireman when I grow up." He told Sherry as she approached. She was glad to see the boy in better spirits and glanced at Johnny with gratitude.

"That's great, Teddy. I have your flight scheduled—we have you on the next plane out to Ft. Lauderdale…it leaves in 20 minutes." She turned to Johnny. "Thank you, Mr. Gage, for keeping Teddy company. I really appreciate your help. We are really swamped here and I just could not find anyone to watch him while I made the arrangements." She blushed and batted her eyes again.

"It was no problem, Sherry. I enjoyed the company…my plane doesn't leave for a while yet…and, we enjoyed getting to know each other." He glanced back to Teddy. Teddy and Johnny had exchanged address information and promised each other to write letters.

"Bye, Johnny. Thanks for everything." Teddy said as he got up to leave.

"What did he mean by that?" Sherry asked, curious about the exchange.

"Oh…just 'man stuff', right, Teddy?" Johnny winked and smiled. He gazed at the boy and was once again reminded of himself at that age. "Have a safe trip Teddy." Johnny said as they walked away. As he took a seat and pulled out his book, he cursed himself for not getting Sherry's phone number.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 7

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

When the plane landed, Johnny literally felt sick to his stomach. He had faced his past several times over the years, but always on his "home turf" and with caring friends around. He was hoping that he could handle what lay ahead. He took a deep breath, grabbed his duffel, and deplaned. As he walked off the gangway, he was immediately greeted by Tim and Karen. Karen ran to him and nearly knocked him over with her hug.

Tim shook his head back and forth as he watched his wife 'assault' John with her emotions. "Shoulda warned ya, John." Tim said as he reached out a hand. John accepted the offered hand while still in Karen's embrace. "She's been a bundle of emotion all morning. She's just happy you came, John." Tim attempted to explain.

Karen finally released Johnny from her embrace, but her tears still flowed. "I'm sorry, John. It's just been so long since we've seen you and I…I…I just missed you, is all." She hugged him again. Johnny was not comfortable with the show of emotion, but he was adept at dealing with it as a trained fireman. Many relatives and bystanders at the scene of an emergency are highly emotional…firemen learn in their training how to calm victims and bystanders. Johnny searched for the words.

"It's okay." He said as he pulled from her second embrace. He dropped his duffel and began to walk arm-in-arm alongside Karen as Tim picked up the discarded baggage. "I missed you, too." He offered and rubbed her back to calm her crying. "I shouldn't have stayed away so long. I'm sorry."

"Oh, John…I'm just glad you're here now. Don't mind me…I get emotional when the wind changes, you know me. It's just so great to have you here." Karen and Tim had no children, and they considered Johnny as their own. "I have missed you, John. We have missed you."

Johnny knew he was loved, but it was hard for him to accept. He changed the subject. "Have you eaten lunch yet? Let's grab my bag and get something to eat, huh?" He smiled his crooked grin and both Tim and Karen laughed. Yes, some things never changed.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Lunch was nice and they caught up with each other. The subject of Sister M's death and the reading of the will went untouched. Johnny found that he was tired from all the stress and travel of the past two days. When they returned to the house, Tim took him to the room he had stayed in when he lived with them. As Tim opened the door, Johnny's memories rushed again and he was taken back:

"_John, you will stay with us." Tim said. "I already cleared it with social services and the school board." He looked at the 14-year-old boy standing next to him and wanted desperately to pull him into an embrace. But, the boy had been beaten so badly that he needed to have stitches in several places on his back. Tim did not want to cause the boy any more pain. _

_Tim Garner was Johnny's track coach and took him in after this particularly bad episode of abuse. He had seen signs of abuse before, but John always denied it…saying he "fell" or "was clumsy"…he never truly let on how bad the situation at his foster home really was. _

_If it had been his child, Tim Garner knew he would have killed the man who had beaten John that badly. The man, who made Johnny call him 'Daddy Dave' was a drug dealer and the boyfriend of the foster mother. After Tim reported the incident to the authorities, all the children were pulled from that home and placed elsewhere. A cursory investigation was launched, but no one really cared about the "half-breed" boy beaten nearly to death. No one, until Tim and Karen Garner finally stepped into the picture._

_When Tim opened the door to the room that would be his, John backed away a bit. He was wary of people who showed him love and caring—they were either lying or would leave him soon like his parents and Sister M's left him. Tim knew that they were taking on a lot bringing John into their home, but they felt they could love John back to health…physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. "John, this is your room. You can put your things in here and no one will move them or take them from you. I promise."_

_Those last two words caught the boy's attention. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Garner." John said emphatically. _

"_I won't, John…for as long as you want, this will be your home. Karen and I will do everything we can to show you can trust us. I know it's hard to understand, after what you have been through these past few years, but you are safe here." Tim stepped out of the way to allow the boy to enter the room. John hesitantly stepped toward the door and walked through while keeping one eye always on Tim._

"_Mr. Garner…" John said softly._

"_John, here at home, call me Tim, okay?" He replied. "And, you can call my wife, Karen."_

_John thought a moment. "Uh, Tim…where are the other kids?"_

_Tim offered a smile to hide the sadness. "It's just you John. Karen and I don't have any children of our own. That is why we are so happy that you are going to stay with us…but, only if you want to."_

_John's ears perked. "You mean, it's my choice. I can decide if I want to stay or not?" He seemed confused._

"_Of course, John. Karen and I don't want to force you to stay here. We just want you to feel safe while you recover from your injuries. We would love for you to stay…but, it is your choice." _

_Those words were more comforting than anything else Tim or Karen would say that day…just knowing that he finally had a say…a choice...that his opinion mattered was like a gift. John rarely showed emotion…he learned that it was futile since his parents' deaths…but, he let some tears slip from his troubled brown eyes as he said, "Thank you…Tim."_

"Remember when you came to stay with us, John" Tim asked and shook Johnny from his reverie. He moved away from the door, just as he did all those years ago, to allow Johnny to pass.

Johnny nodded as he entered the room, "Yeah…I remember." He barely whispered as he dropped his duffel on the floor and placed his suitcase on the bed.

Tim smiled softly as he said, "It's nice to have you home, John. You rest and we will talk more later, huh?"

Johnny nodded as he watched Tim close the door. He slumped onto the bed and muttered softly, "I don't think I can handle all this." He closed his eyes, fell back on the bed, and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 8

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Chet Kelly was a prankster and his favorite "pigeon" was Johnny Gage. He pulled more pranks on his young colleague than he could count. But, no matter the rivalry at work, Chet and Johnny considered themselves Friends. Chet was not at all surprised when John called him to ask a favor. He was honored that he was chosen—though Mike and Marco would be helping as well.

Johnny had left Chet in charge of ensuring that the Party for the children in the Pediatric Ward of Rampart General Hospital had the BEST possible. Most of the arrangements had already been made, but Johnny asked Chet to shop for gifts and follow-up on all the details and asked that Chet, Marco and Mike be present if they had no other plans. The party was on Tuesday, the day Johnny would meet the lawyer.

Again, it was a testimony to John Gage's character and heart for others, that off-duty firemen, paramedics, nurses, and doctors all made their way to the planning meeting to be certain the children would have a wonderful party…well, almost wonderful—the children would most certainly miss Johnny and his stories. In the cafeteria at Rampart, thirteen adults finalized all the details to blow up balloons, decorate, bake cookies and cakes, and try to tell stories as wonderful as John Gage's at the party. Chet stopped by Johnny's place to get the money for the gifts—a key was left with John's neighbor-lady and John directed Chet to the location of the envelope when he called.

As Chet left the hospital that evening, he knew that Johnny would be happy with all the details. He wondered for a moment how his friend was doing. All Johnny had told him was that he had some "legal issues" to settle in Oklahoma. Chet, and everyone, knew there was something more to it, but they would have to wait for Johnny to tell them—if he ever decided to do so. Chet waved his good-byes to Marco and Mike and prepared to go to the toy store to fulfill the list Johnny had recited to him over the phone that afternoon.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny woke up with a start. The room was darkened and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. The station, home and Rampart General hospital were all checked off his internal list immediately. "Oh, yeah…" He grumbled aloud as he sat up in bed, remembering where he was. He brushed the sleep from his eyes, got up from the bed and switched on the lights. The room was much different than it had been when it was his. He remembered posters on the wall of his favorite ball players and one of Bob Dylan. He shook his head back and forth remembering the nights of listening to Bob Dylan and Simon & Garfunkel records until the early morning hours.

As he unpacked his clothes, he thought of some calls he needed to make. He wanted to call Roy and let him know he arrived okay. Roy would worry—he always worried. And, he wanted to call Chet to see how the planning meeting went for the Pediatric children's party. He hated to miss it. But, it was on Tuesday, and that was the day he had to go to the lawyers office. He focused on his task of putting clothes away and pushed the appointment from his mind.

He finally made his way downstairs and followed the wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen. He saw Tim in the living room reading a book. He veered his path. "Guess I was more tired than I thought." He said as he sat across from his coach, mentor and rescuer. Johnny knew he would be dead if Tim had not stepped in when he did.

Tim put the book down. "You deserve any rest you can get, John…" He considered his words carefully. "…considering what you came here for."

Johnny stared blankly at the floor. He gathered his thoughts and looked at Tim. "Tim, you know, it would have been really simple for me to stay in LA. I had plans, work, this house…well, forget about the house…I didn't want to come." He was honest.

"Why did you?" Tim asked pointedly.

Johnny appreciated Tim's bluntness. Roy was like that, too, he realized. "'Cuz I hope that I can deal with this stuff and then let it go…I am tired of my past coming back to haunt me, Tim. I really just want to forget it all and get on with my life. I'm just sick of all of it." The anger and frustration of the past couple days were boiling over and Tim realized there was more to all this.

"Sounds to me like you may be running FROM something more than you are running TO something, John. What's up with this 'house thing'…you mentioned it on the phone and just now, but what happened? You bought a house?"

"Yeah, I did. Roy, my Partner, and his wife were looking for a house and he asked me for my opinion on one they were considering. He said that they weren't really interested after we looked at it. But, I kinda dug it, you know? I really just thought it would be cool to have a house…a home…to live in. So, I bought it. I signed the papers and finalized the deal in two days." Johnny paused as he considered how much he really did like that house.

Tim leaned in to hear more as Johnny continued. "Well, when I got to work, I found out that Roy and Jo really did love the house and they were pretty mad that someone-me-had already bought it. Roy pestered me the rest of the shift to sell it to him, but I wouldn't budge. When we got off shift the next morning—yesterday—I drove out to the house again…just to be sure it was the right place for me. You would have loved it, Tim…it had a nice yard, three bedrooms, and nice kitchen…" Johnny trailed off and became quiet.

Tim ventured. "What made you change your mind?" Johnny's face shown surprise. "Well, I'm not stupid, John. You are obviously upset by something and you said 'forget about the house'…so, that makes me think you backed out of the deal…did you do it to let your friend, Roy, have the house."

Johnny marveled at how Tim could read him. Roy could, too. He tried for many years to keep his emotions covered and hidden, but those closest to him could tell. "Well…when I drove back out there, I met one of the neighbors and…let's just say, I wasn't a very welcomed addition to the neighborhood."

Tim remembered how John had to deal with racism and bigotry in school. He had hoped that John had found some anonymity in the big city of Los Angeles…it would not be like the small towns of Wewoka and Wanette, Oklahoma. But, he was wrong…and, saddened by what John told him. "John, it's like I told you when you went out for track…don't let anyone tell you that you are not good enough…do what you want to do, and let the chips fall where they may." He put his hand on John's knee and patted it a few times.

"How 'bout we see what Karen's cookin' up in the kitchen?"

John wiped the angry tears from his eyes and forced a smile that soon turned genuine. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 9

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

John slept in the next day. He had stayed up late talking with Tim and Karen…updating them on the past three years that were not covered in the 20-30 minute phone calls on birthdays and holidays. As they went to bed, Karen was even more scared for John than she had been considering all of his 'close calls' he shared, and Tim was even more proud…if that were possible. Tim had seen some pretty bad things over the course of his career as teacher and coach. He had high hopes for his young charge and was not disappointed…the boy he knew could have grown into a bitter and angry man…but, John Gage was a strong, compassionate and forgiving man. Tim hoped John would draw on that strength in the days ahead.

Breakfast was delightful…pancakes, bacon, eggs, gravy, orange juice and coffee. "This coffee is better than Mike's." John commented after his fifth cup.

"Mike is the Engineer, right?" Karen asked, trying to remember correctly.

"Yep. The best Engineer in LA County. But, as of today, NOT the best coffee maker." John quipped.

"What are you plans today, John?" Tim asked as he shoveled down the last of his eggs and pulled his wife into a side embrace.

Johnny had spent some time thinking about what he would do and he had decided on a few things. "Well, if I can borrow a car…" Tim nodded his head, but stayed quiet. "I thought I would…go visit the graves." There was no need to elaborate.

"You want company?" Tim offered, knowing the answer already.

"No, I think I will be alright. I thought I would run by the Sheriff office, too. I didn't get to meet Sheriff Jones when he came to LA a few years ago…I'd like to see 'im…thank 'im for helping out when he did."*

"And," John continued. "I thought I would go to Wanette and scope out the lawyers office. And, maybe visit a couple other places here and there…"

"Sound's like you know what you're doing. Will you be back for lunch? Dinner?" Karen questioned.

"Probly' not lunch…but, dinner for sure. What time?" John asked.

"Whatever time you decide." Karen acquiesced.

"Uh…well, how 'bout 18:00…uh, 6:00?" John corrected.

Tim and Karen smiled and agreed with the time. Tim showed John where the keys were to his Jeep and told John he had just filled the gas tank the day before. "Go wherever you want…I know how partial you are to the red hills and, if you want to go to the Trustlands…whatever you want to do."

John grabbed the keys and looked out at the Jeep. He missed his own Rover. He hopped in and began his tour through the past…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy thought about the house again. He and JoAnne had discussed it more and gone out to visit the neighborhood once again. Both still thought the house was lovely, but there was something…intangible…bothering them. They looked at each other as they stopped at a red light on the way home.

"Roy…" JoAnne began.

"Yes, Honey." Roy replied.

"I don't know…I'm not sure what I want to say…" She shook her head back and forth. "I don't know if I really DO want that house now. Is that a horrible thing to say after what Johnny did?"

Roy smiled slightly. "I agree, Jo. I just don't get a good feeling for some reason. It just feels…'wrong.' We will figure something out. We'll make this right." He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently as they moved through the light as it turned green.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"How do you do this every year, Gage?" Kelly half-cursed under his breath as opened the trunk of his car. He had purchased all the gifts on the list Johnny had given him, as well as last minute additions, and now they all needed to be wrapped. There were TWO gifts for each child in the Pediatric ward at Rampart. There were even a few extras in case a new child came in the next 24-48 hours.

The temperature was a crisp 56 degrees and he had worked up a sweat loading the gifts at the store. Now he needed to unload them into the hospital. A grand idea crossed his mind as he walked through the emergency doors and commandeered a gurney. He piled it high with all the gifts and wrapping paper and took it to the doctor's lounge. Three nurses were already there to wrap and label the gifts.

"Where's Johnny?" The cute redhead, Rachael, asked.

Chet grumbled. "I'm askin' the same thing myself!" He began unloading the gifts as he explained, "He had to make a last minute trip. He asked me to finish all this up for 'im."

"Oh. Well, we'll miss him. When will he be back?" She blushed as she asked.

Chet wondered to himself, "_What does Gage have that makes all these women fall at his feet_?" Then he answered, "I think he said he would be gone about a week." He scoffed.

Chet finished unloading the gifts as the two nurses chatted about missing Johnny and what a wonderful party it would be. "Why are there so many gifts…there aren't this many children upstairs?" Racheal wondered aloud.

Chet piped up…"Johnny told me to get TWO gifts for each kid. He told me where the money was and I just did as he said." Chet put his arms up in surrender.

"But," chimed in the other nurse, Rebecca, "…we only raised enough money to buy ONE gift for each child—not two. Where did the rest of the money come from?" They all looked around at each other and came to the same conclusion.

"Oh, my…Do you think Johnny paid for all these extra gifts? That is so precious! He's always thinking of others." Rebecca, said.

As Chet left, barely noticed. But, he agreed with their statement and said aloud, "Let's hope he's taking some time to think of himself right now." Chet was not sure why he said it, but felt in his heart that it was true.

TBC

*from my story "Helpless"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 10

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny walked into the Sheriff office in Wewoka and was grateful that the place had been remodeled. He had driven around town for nearly two hours and barely recognized anything. "_Lot's of things change in 10 years.._." Johnny thought to himself as he walked up to the service desk at the station.

The small-town pace felt even slower than usual since he was used to the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. He waited for a few minutes, un-noticed. He finally cleared his throat and a young woman looked up from her work. "Oh, I'm sorry. How can we help you?" She got up and walked over toward the tall desk.

"I'd like to see Sheriff Jones, if he's in." Johnny said, smiling at the attractive young woman.

"He's not in right now. 'm sorry. Should be back in about an hour. Did you want to wait?" She asked as her cheeks blushed bright red.

"Uh…no. I guess I can come back. I have a few more places to visit. Can you just let him know that John Gage stopped in to see him?"

The young girl's face went blank and she stared at the man before her. She barely moved as a Deputy stepped up beside her. "Pardon her shock, Mr. Gage. Rob's told us a bit about you…and, it's just a surprise to see you, is all." The Deputy explained. "I'm Deputy Ray Crandall. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to Johnny.

Johnny shook the man's hand with apprehension. "Thanks." He said. "I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to try to see the sheriff while I'm here. I'll just come back later." Johnny turned to go.

"I will call Sheriff Jones and let him know you were here. I am sure he will want to see you while you're in town, too." The deputy confirmed as he watched Johnny walk out the door. All those in the office stood staring at the slowly closing door and the deputy muttered, "That was him."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny drove to Wanette and found the lawyer's office. It was easy to locate as it was near a track arena where his school team once had a meet. He drove around Wanette awhile and then he started the hour drive back to Wewoka. Johnny always loved the country, nature, camping, and doing things outdoors. It was very cool and there was a threat of snow, but he loved the drive as it was very different than he was used to driving in the city.

He took his time and thought about his life before his parents' deaths. He had recalled few years ago that his mother had been pregnant when she died. He thought of the life they might have had—his parents, a sister or brother, and him—living 'happily ever after.' * Before he knew it, he was back in Wanette and driving up to the Sheriff office once again.

As he stepped out of the Jeep, he heard a door open and glance up. The man had added 12 years and at least that many pounds to his frame, but John recognized him immediately. Sheriff Jones loped down the stairs and met John at the front of his vehicle…"Mr. Gage. They told me you were here earlier….glad you came back." The sheriff pushed his hand out and caught John off guard when he pulled him into a bear hug. "You made it, Boy…against all odds…you made it." The man whispered as he let Johnny go.

"What brings you back here, Mr. Gage?" Sheriff Jones asked as he continued to regard the man before him.

John pensively answered, "Uh…I have to settle some legal matters in Wanette and I'm stayin' with the Garner's for a while…and, please, call me Johnny." John wanted to say more, but got tongue-tied. Sheriff Jones helped him along…

"It's good to see you again. When I was there a couple years ago, you were still in a bad way before I left. I hoped things got better for you…looks like you made it through alright."*

"Yeah, I've had a few more scrapes here and there, but I guess someone 'up there' is watchin' out for me." John pointed up toward the sky as the men continued to talk on the steps of the Sheriff office.

"Is there anything you need from me, Johnny? Can I help with these 'legal matters' at all?" The Sheriff was still feeling guilty for not helping the 12-year-old boy he pulled from the wreckage that claimed the life of his parents all those years ago. "I feel like I need to do…something."

"All's forgiven, Sheriff. You did what what you did and we can't go back and change it. I can understand the situation you were in...Don't give it another thought. I am doing okay now." John felt as if he were trying to convince himself more than the Sheriff.

The two men talked a few more minutes and promised to talk again before John returned to California. As John hopped into the Jeep as the sky began to dim. John knew he shouldn't be late for dinner…and, he had told Karen he'd be back by 6 and he had a half an hour to make it back. If he hit all the lights just right, he'd make it in time.

He pulled into the driveway with three minutes to spare. He parked the Jeep and got out. He pulled two grocery bags from the back of the Jeep as he made his way inside. That was John Gage…always thinking of others more than himself.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tuesday held many mysteries and wonders for John Gage and the children in Rampart's Pediatric Ward. Just as John woke up feeling nervous and anxious, the children all woke to a feeling of excitement and joy. This was going to be a day of surprises for all.

In Los Angeles, Dixie McCall stepped up to help Chet, Mike and Marco sort through the gifts and place them on the table in the middle of the Pediatric Ward. The children, most still in their beds, were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' with delight. They were peering over the sides of their beds and trying to guess at what was in the boxes and bags. One little girl whispered, "Look, Mr. Johnny said we'd get presents…he's always right."

Chet heard that comment and chuckled. Dixie and Marco both glared at him before he was able to say anything to contradict the little girl's opinion of Johnny. Chet just cleared his throat as he feigned innocence with a, "What did I do?"

"Just leave it be, Chet." Marco commented as they continued to place the gifts. "Johnny planned all this so the kids would have a nice party…don't go spoiling it now by sayin' anything stupid." Chet smirked and returned to his tasks. He missed Johnny nearly as much as the children did…but, he would never say so.

TBC

*from my story "Helpless"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 11

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny sat uncomfortably at the large oak table in the conference room. The offices of Walters and Sons was a small but prestigious firm. Johnny adjusted his tie…one of the things causing his discomfort. He rarely wore a tie—to court, with his dress uniform, and on the rare occasions he went to church. He drank some of water the young receptionist left for him when she went to get Mr. Gary Walters.

"Hello, Mr. Gage." Mr. Walters bellowed as he walked into the conference room. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. There were just a few details to finalize before we met. All is well now. Can I get you anything…I see you have water…how 'bout some coffee on this brisk afternoon?"

Johnny stood as Mr. Walters entered and his offered hand was accepted and shaken rather aggressively. He shook his head at the offer of coffee, "Uh, no, the water is fine, sir."

"No 'sirs' are necessary around here, Mr. Gage…just call me Gary. May I call you John?"

Johnny felt more comfortable. The man was personable and put him at ease. "Sure, John is fine."

"Thanks for traveling all this way, John. My niece certainly cared a great deal for you and I wanted to let you know what her last wishes were regarding you. You definitely left an impression on her…you never left her thoughts or her heart, young man."

Johnny blushed. "I remember Sister M's…uh…that's what I called her. She was nice to me and took care of me while I was sick after…well, after my parents died." Johnny assumed he was not telling the man anything he did not already know.

"I was only at the orphanage for a few months…not really that long at all." Johnny explained. "Sister M's…uh, Mary…took me to a place where she thought I would be okay. It didn't work out, but that wasn't her fault, it was mine."

Mr. Walters listened carefully and quietly. He had heard the story many times from his niece…of how she cared for the little Indian boy whose parents had been killed. She shared that he had wanted to die sometimes…and, go to be with his parents. That was a feeling she could finally understand after her own parents died and her health declined. She prayed for the little boy, John Gage, every day of her life from the day she met him. She tried to find him several times, but it seemed a hopeless mission.

"My niece cared deeply for you, son. She wondered many times where you were, what you were doing, and how you were. Every Christmas, Easter, or other family holiday, she remembered you as she prayed for our family and friends…you were included in our family…like a long-lost cousin or brother. I am so pleased to finally meet you. Let's say we get on with why you came, huh?" Mr. Walters cleared his throat of the emotion that rose.

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. He dare not speak for fear of his emotions showing as well.

"John…my niece inherited quite an estate when my sister and her husband passed away. She gave much of it to the church and missions…but, she invested some in savings, bonds, and real estate holdings. Much of that, she has left to you." Mr. Walters moved some papers toward Johnny as the younger man tried to grasp what was being said.

"All the bonds have been cashed out and we added the sum to the savings." The man cleared his throat again. "There are few papers for you to sign, a receipt for the cashier's check, and here is the deed to the property in California, too. It's all yours as soon as I get your 'John Hancock'…ha…that's funny, huh. I guess it would be your 'John Gage', right?" Mr. Walters continued the light banter as Johnny began to read the papers. Mr. Walters poured himself a glass of water and allowed John the time he needed.

"This says there is property in California. Why did she buy property in California when she lives…uh…lived here?" John inquired.

"Don't rightly know the answer to that one…unless, she somehow knew where you were. She asked me a couple times to hire a private investigator to locate you…He reported his findings right to her. If he found you, she didn't let on to anyone. Took me a couple weeks to track you down through school records and such." The lawyer explained. "She did take a trip there about two years ago…somewhere around…oh…what was the name of that place?" He grabbed the papers again and flipped the pages. "Oh, yeah, here it is…Sierra Madre…'bout 40 miles outside 'a LA. She bought a 15-acre ranch up there…guess it's yours now, John."

Johnny was in a daze…the papers showed the deed to the land and buildings on a ranch outside Sierra Madre. Johnny knew that canyon area all-too-well. He camped there often and enjoyed the fact it was close to the city, but still wild country. He had also helped fight a few brush fires in the those hills, too. He saw the cashier's check for $115,000. He was caught off guard. "I can't accept this, Mr. Walters." John said as he pushed the check and papers away.

"John…it's yours. Mary wanted you to have it all. It's her last wish…you wouldn't you deny her that, would you?" He settled the papers back in front of John and handed him the pen again. "Just sign the papers...use the money, the land, however you want. It's all yours, young man."

Johnny took a deep breath and glanced once again at Mr. Walters and then at the papers. He signed them each as Mr. Walters pointed to the placed needing his signature. "That's it. All done. Do you have any questions, John?"

He took the check and property deed in his hands and stood. "Too many to ask." John snorted. He shook Mr. Walters hand and thanked him for his time.

"Are you staying around for a while…I'd like a chance to talk with you more, if you'd be willing, that is." Mr. Walters asked as he followed Johnny out to the front steps.

"I will be here a few more days, I guess…I don't have a definite day to leave yet. Maybe we can meet tomorrow or the next day…okay?" John said as he shook the man's hand once more. He walked toward the Jeep still surprised over the inheritance he had received.

"I'll look forward to it, John. It was great to meet you after all these years." He called from the steps.

"Nice ta meet you, too!" John called out and got in the Jeep. He pulled the collar of his suit jacket around his neck to protect against the chill. He wondered if it was the cold weather or the sheer shock what had just transpired. He started the engine and made his way back to the Garner's home.

John pulled into the driveway, but stayed in the car. He thought of all the years he had suffered at the hands of others. The children he had seen suffer that way he had. He did not think any good could ever come of it…he still had reservations—"_no pun intended_" he thought to himself with a smirk-that he would ever be able to leave his past behind for good.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 12

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

John had been quiet during dinner and Tim and Karen didn't pry. The two years John had lived with them, they learned that the more John was badgered or bugged, the more he would shut down. They engaged in easy conversation, not mentioning the visit to the lawyer's office. Each of them prayed John would open up on his own and share what had happened. When they realized that he was not going to open up, Karen remembered a call earlier that day…

"Oh, John, I almost forgot. A man named Chet called earlier. He wanted me to tell you that…everything went great with the party, you were missed, and there are a bunch of nurses asking when you'd be back." She laughed lightly with the last news.

Johnny smiled and explained, "I asked Chet to cover for me at the children's party at the hospital today. I was supposed to get the gifts and be there. I missed it…missed the kids…" Johnny stared at his half-eaten plate and pushed it away. "'M sorry, Karen. I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"It's okay, John." She worried. "Are you feeling alright? How did things go today?" She turned to Tim who glared at her for asking. Then they both turned toward Johnny.

"I…" Johnny paused as he searched for the words. "I…guess I am still a little surprised. She left me some money…a lot of money…and, some land in Sierra Madre…not too far from LA. I can't figure out why she did it. Why would someone I only knew for a few months, nearly 12 years ago, leave me all that?"

"John…do you think you aren't worthy of her gift? That you don't deserve it?" Tim wondered.

"Yeah…I guess that's it. I mean…why would she do that when she only knew me for—what—4 or 5 months?" John countered.

"I guess that is something you will have to figure out for yourself, John." Tim summed as he got up from the table with Karen and began clearing the dishes. He watched as Johnny brushed his hands over his face, through his sable hair, and sigh deeply. He could tell the young man was troubled—just as he had been all those years ago when they took him into their home. Tim wanted to desperately to take away John's hurt, misery and pain…but, he knew that John had to deal with his past on his own. And, Tim hoped it would not destroy the man he had become.

Tim left the room with this comment…"John…maybe your past IS better left buried…I heard a quote once that may help you sort this out…'_**What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today, but revisiting this painful past can contribute little or nothing to what we need to do now . . .'"** **_

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"DeSoto residence." JoAnne answered on the fourth ring.

"Uh, hey JoAnne…it's Johnny. Is Roy around?"

"JOHNNY! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you doing? Is everything going okay out there? When will you be back?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Well…I'm doing alright…yeah, things are okay…and, I'm not sure when I will be back…probably in a couple days. How are you doin'? Did you guys make an offer on the house yet?" Johnny asked.

JoAnne fell silent and it made Johnny nervous. "Jo, are you still there?" He asked.

"Let me get Roy…" She answered and he heard her call for her husband to come to the phone. "_It's Johnny_." He heard her whisper as she handed the phone off.

"Hey, Junior! I hear it's snowin' out there. How are you doin'?" Roy sounded normal as he began the conversation.

"Sorry it took me so long to call…I've just been catchin' up with Tim and Karen until the meeting today at the lawyer's…and, I got caught up in 'things.'"

"How did your meeting go?" Roy asked nonchalantly. He did not want it to sound like he was prying.

"Okay…we can talk more when I get back. I asked Jo, but she didn't answer…did you guys make and offer on the house yet?"

Silence again. Johnny began to suspect a conspiracy of some sort, though he didn't know what it could be. "Roy, what's going on? Did you get the house or not?"

"To tell you the truth, Junior…no, we didn't get the house. I'm sorry. I wanted to wait until you got back, so we could explain. I didn't want you to be disappointed that you gave up the house and then we didn't buy it." Roy explained.

"But you guys wanted it so bad…what happened?" Johnny was secretly pleased, but did not let on about what had happened during his visit to the property before leaving town.

"We saw another house that Jo really fell in love with…and, though it is a bit out of our budget…we went ahead and made and offer…and, it was accepted. We will have to borrow some money from my mother-in-law, but it will all work out. It's what Jo wanted. I'm sorry, Johnny." Roy didn't share with him the bad feelings that he and Jo got when they returned to the neighborhood to look at the house again. He though Johnny might still want the house and he didn't want to taint his decision.

Johnny smiled…he knew just what to do. "No worries, Roy. I'm glad you got the house you wanted. And, I wouldn't be surprised if some anonymous benefactor gives you the money so you don't have to deal with your mother-in-law." It was no secret that Roy's mother-in-law held animosity toward Roy. She did not regard him highly and having to borrow money from her would only confirm her claims that Roy did not make enough money to support his family.

"Yeah, right. That would truly be a miracle, Johnny." Then, changing the subject, "When are you coming back? I have two kids here who ask about you every other hour of the day. They miss you, and so do we." Roy admitted.

"Me, too, Roy. But, I am going to stay a couple more days. Tell the kids, I miss 'em and I will be back soon…I promise. I have a few errands to run tomorrow, and then I just want to spend some time with Tim and Karen. I will call the airlines tomorrow to check for a flight back."

"What errands do you have to do, Junior?" Roy carefully inquired.

"Just a few things I need to do before I leave here…I want to visit the Trustlands—the reservation—and, a few other places. If I can face my past while I'm here, maybe I can bury it forever." Johnny honestly shared.

"Sounds like a plan, Junior." Roy could tell Johnny was uncomfortable talking about the errands, so he changed the subject again for his Friend. "Hey, I talked to Chet today…he said something about there being extra gifts at the children's party at Rampart…do you know where the extra money came from?"

"Extra money?" Johnny innocently asked. "I don't have any idea what extra money he is talking about."

Roy took the hint…he had no reservations that Johnny had been the one to donate the money for the extra gifts…but, his Partner would be the last to admit it.

"Okay…so, I will call you with my flight information when I get it. Give Jo and the kids a hug from me…tell all the guys I said, 'hey' tomorrow, and let Dwyer know I appreciate him workin' for me, 'k?"

"Got it…you take care of yourself, Johnny. And, we will see you in a few days, Partner."

"Sure, Pally." Johnny said and then hung up the phone.

He put the phone back on the night stand and took a piece of paper and pen from the drawer. He wrote a the things he needed to do the next day and the people he wanted to see:

Bank

Trustlands

Mr. Walters

Sheriff

He pulled his jeans off and snuggled into bed. He was still wondering WHY Sister M's would leave him all that money…but, now he knew what he would do with it…at least some of it. He would help Roy and JoAnne buy the house of their dreams. He was beginning to think that making this trip wasn't such a bad thing after all…but, Johnny grimaced a bit as he thought of the day ahead of him tomorrow. He had avoided visiting the Reservation…but, he had it on the list for the next day. "Lord, give me the strength I need to face my past." He prayed quietly as sleep claimed him.

TBC

**Quote by William Glasser


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 13

By: FanofRandy

A/N: this is the chapter I have been waiting to write…it is the "scene" that inspired the story…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Things were uneventful at Station 51 that morning. Cap conducted Roll Call, assigned chores and retreated to his office to continue his seemingly endless paperwork. It seemed that there was so much more of it after their longer off periods. After a couple minor calls Dwyer and Roy were just finishing up their chores and Cap called Roy into the office.

Roy wiped his hands as he stepped into the office and Cap motioned for him to shut the door. He then pushed a chair toward Roy. "Roy, have you heard from Johnny?"

"Yeah, Cap. He's doin' fine. Should be back in a few days. I talked to 'im last night." Roy shared.

"Well, Pal. I was worried when he told me he had a death in the family…who is it that died?" Cap asked.

Roy was caught off guard. "Death in the family?" Roy exclaimed. "What do you mean death in the family?"

Cap sighed as he felt he had just revealed a secret. "Johnny told me that he had a death in the family and that was why he was going to Oklahoma. What did he tell you and Dwyer?"

"Cap, Johnny told me that he had some 'legal issues' to deal with…he didn't tell me anyone died. I don't know who it could be that he would call 'family'. I know the Garners are okay—they are the ones he lived with before his Aunt came and got him—they picked him up when he got there…he's stayin' with them. He really told you someone died?" Roy gaped.

"Yeah, he did. It took me by surprise because he said there was a death in the family…I knew better, but I also knew better not to pry. I thought he would tell me when he was ready. Now, I guess I'm a little more worried than I was before since you got a different story."

"Yeah, Cap, me too. He told me that he met with a lawyer yesterday and he said he would talk about it when he got back to town. He did sound kinda 'off', but you know how Johnny is when it comes to anything about his past…his parents…it's definitely a touchy subject with him." Roy surmised.

"I guess you're right, Roy. Well, just tell him I want him back here safe and sound next time you talk to him, okay?"

"Sure, Cap. I will. Is that all?"

"Yep…let's get back to it, shall we?" Cap said as he rose and walked with Roy to the Day Room.

Roy thought about what Cap had said, "_Who died, Junior? And, what are you keeping from me_?" He wondered. He hoped that Johnny was okay and prayed that he would return safely.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny finished at the bank. He was able to wire the money from the cashier's check into the account at his bank in LA. He also had $10,000 wired to Roy's bank and made arrangements for Roy and JoAnne to be contacted later that morning that the funds were available. He also settled the balance on the loans on the cars the Garner's owned. Johnny left the bank feeling pleased that he was able to help his Friends…his Family. It was after lunchtime when he got into the Jeep and turned onto the road that would lead him to the Trustlands. He was apprehensive and uncertain, but knew that he had to face his demons while he was here…or he may never take the chance again.

The road to the Reservation, aptly called "Reservation Road", was filled with turns and dips. In the best of weather, the road could be dangerous. But, with the snow fall the night before and wind blowing now, the road was riddled with slick spots and snow blowing across the road making small drifts causing it to be very treacherous indeed. Johnny was a pretty good driver and slowed his speed to match the conditions of the road. He thought about the years he spent on the Reservation and the years since. He was still distracted by his memories when he noticed the smoke up ahead.

Johnny was the first on the scene of a four-car pileup. He immediately went into "responder mode" and stopped the car a fair distance from the scene and began to assess the situation. He grabbed blankets and flares from the back of the Jeep, thankful that Tim kept the emergency kit well-stocked. He lit the flares and then proceeded toward the crash. It was not looking promising when he saw yellow and blue flames licking the sides of the cars and no sign of any movement in the vehicles. Johnny called out as he approached…

"Hello…can anyone hear me?" He put on the gloves that he found in the kit and started toward the closest car. He saw a woman leaning against the steering wheel and called out again. "Ma'am, Ma'am. Can you hear me?" He shivered a bit as he leaned in close. He wished he'd worn a warmer jacket.

He continued to talk to her as his hands glided along her neck and back, checking for injuries. "Ma'am, my name is Johnny Gage. I am with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. Can you hear me?" He received no response. Two other cars perched precariously above them and Johnny was slow in his movements.

He looked up and down the road and saw no other vehicles coming. He determined he would do what he could until help arrived. He laid the blankets he found down near his vehicle and then gently removed the woman from her car. He was careful to take spinal and neck precautions. He knew that she had to be moved since the fire was a greater danger than her other injuries at the moment. He moved to the front of the car and could see the drivers of the other vehicles.

He grimaced at the sight of the driver of the Ford F150 truck at the top of the heap who had been decapitated. He wondered for a moment where the head might be, but determined that would be something to deal with later—much later. He had to help anyone who was alive for now. He went to the other two cars. He carefully climbed toward the other teetering car and managed to get his hand through the broken side window. He felt for a pulse and found none. "Dammit." He muttered aloud. He had hoped to find more alive.

He made his way around the flames to the final vehicle. He heard crying that told him someone was alive. He said a quick "thank God" and called out, "Hello, can you hear me?" The young woman cried out in pain.

"Yes…I can hear you. Please get me out of here." She pleaded.

"I will, I will. Can you let me know where you are hurt, Sweetie?" John asked as he maneuvered around. He thought she was not older than 17 or 18.

"My head…my leg…my foot…" The young woman cried. "Please help me. I don't want to die."

"Okay…I got you. You're not gonna die." Johnny said as he placed his hand on the girl's back and neck. He felt her shudder and once again reassured her. "I'm a fireman and paramedic with Los Angeles County…you're gonna be okay. Let's say we get you outta here, Darlin'."

He checked her pulse and respirations. He also checked her other injuries. He again determined it better to extricate her than to risk her burning alive. He was able to carry her easily and as he lay her down next to the other woman on the blankets, he heard her say…

"It was all his fault. That man on the motorcycle was going too fast. It was all his fault." She slurred as he covered both his victims with another blanket and his jacket.

Johnny glanced back and only just then did he notice the back of a motorcycle sticking out from underneath the vehicles. Just then he heard and saw two cars coming toward them…one a Sheriff cruiser. He waved them forward right before he rushed back to the wreckage. He dove under the car with the victim just as the top car burst into flames and exploded.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 14

By: FanofRandy

A/N: it has all led up to this...the next few Chapters are the "scene" that inspired this story...I hope you enjoy...

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny knew he was in trouble, but he had to see if the guy was still alive. He heard the explosion and then the 'screaming' of the fire as it spread. He inched closer and closer toward the victim under the car. There was a small pocket that had formed around him and the victim. "Lucky guy." Johnny thought as he moved his hand up to check for a pulse. When he found one, he said aloud, "Very lucky guy. Someone up there must be watching out for you today." He muttered. There was something oddly familiar about the man he saw before him, but he could not place it.

However, as Johnny looked around and felt the flames drawing nearer, he was not truly certain how he OR his victim were going to get out of this alive.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was sitting in the Day Room reading the paper when Chet called him to the phone. He had already gotten three calls from home…JoAnne asking him to tell the kids, once again, that Uncle Johnny would be home in a few days. "Not again." He mumbled as he made his way to the dorm to take the call.

"Hullo." Roy said as he picked up the phone.

"Roy, honey…I just got a call from the bank. You are NOT going to believe this. I don't believe this." JoAnne struggled to find the words to tell her husband the news.

"Honey, calm down…what's wrong? Did we not qualify for the loan? It's okay…when it comes around again, I will take the promotion…I promise, honey. It's all gonna work out." Roy soothed his wife.

"NO…you don't understand. The bank called to tell us that someone paid a down payment for us-$10,000, Roy. We can sign the papers when we want to…the house is ours…it's ours!" She exclaimed.

Roy tried to comprehend what she was saying. "What do you mean 'someone' paid? Who just puts money down toward someone else's home? I don't trust this, Jo. Something is fishy here." Roy concluded.

"I asked that, too…they said that they received a wire transfer to the bank this morning for Roy and JoAnne DeSoto from an anonymous benefactor and the only caveat was that we use the money for the down payment on the house we wanted to buy."

Those words rang familiar for Roy. He remembered Johnny saying, "_And, I wouldn't be surprised if some anonymous benefactor gives you the money so you don't have to deal with your mother-in-law"_ "Could it be?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Could what be?" JoAnne asked as she overheard.

"What…uh…oh, it's just something Johnny said last night…something about…" Just then the tones sounded and Roy had to end the call. "Oh…gotta go, Sweetie. I will call as soon as we get back. Bye, Hon." And he was gone.

JoAnne wondered what her husband had meant and what was going on. But, she was also very thankful for whoever the "benefactor" was who helped them buy their dream home. She supposed it was her mother, since she had called her the night before to let her know they needed help. But, her mother was more…shall we say…overt with her help—that way, she could needle Roy about his inability to provide for his family. JoAnne hated the way her mother treated Roy…she hoped that this meant things would be different from now on.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"This is Deputy Crandall. I need a Full Response to a multiple vehicle accident at mile marker 24 on Reservation Road…there are at least two injured. And, get the Sheriff out here, Nancy." The deputy called into his car radio. He pulled more blankets from his trunk to cover the victims and then got his fire extinguisher to try to battle the flames. He had seen a man wave him around, someone familiar to him, but where had he gone? He hoped that he did not try to get anyone else out of the mangled, burning heap in front of him.

"What can I do Deputy?" The man from the second stopped vehicle asked.

"Check those women and make sure they are covered and dry. This wind is terrible…gonna take a lot more than this to get the fire out." He pulled the fire extinguisher up and down toward the flames and it seemed to be like a squirt gun on a forest fire. He felt absolutely helpless to do anything to get the fire out. He decided he would just leave it to the firemen when they arrived.

He emptied the extinguisher and moved back over to the victims. "Where did he go?" The older woman asked.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" The Deputy asked.

"The man that was here. He said his name was John…John Gage…a fireman…he helped me get out. She told him about the guy on the motorcycle and then he was gone." She explained.

The Deputy gasped. "John Gage? I thought that guy looked familiar. Ma'am…what guy on a motorcycle...what happened here?" The Deputy wanted details—the Sheriff would certainly want them when he arrived.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny's shouts were drowned by the sounds of the wind, melting metal and shattering glass. He continued to search for a way out, but was not able to find one. He determined that help was on the way and that he should do what he could for the victim in the meantime.

"Hey." He called out. "Hey, can you hear me. My name is John Gage…I'm a fireman and paramedic. Can you hear me?"

There was no response from the victim. Johnny left his hand at the man's neck…again, overcome by a feeling of déjà vu as he noticed the tattoos covering the man. He continued to monitor his victim's pulse as it remained steady while Johnny could feel his rising with the heat of the flames. He was not sure how much longer it would be before they both were burned, or crushed, alive.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy and Charlie's run took them to Rampart. "Hey, Dixie. How are things goin'?" Roy called as he came out of the Treatment Room and walked to the nurse's station.

"Hey, Roy. When's Johnny due back?" She asked as she poured over her patient charts.

"Hey, I'm gettin' a complex here…" Dwyer whined.

"Awwww…it's nothin' against you, Charlie…we just miss Johnny is all." Dixie admitted.

"We all do." Roy agreed. "He said he'd be back in a few days…he'd call with his flight arrangements."

"Well, I know a few nurses up in Pediatrics that will be awful happy when he gets back." Dixie joked.

Dr. Brackett exited the Treatment Room and joined the trio. "You talkin' about our young hose-jockey, Dix? Where is he anyway, Roy?"

"Kel, I told you he went to Oklahoma." Dix chided. "Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Yes, I listen to you…but, I don't remember you telling me he went to Oklahoma. I think I would remember that. Why did he go there, Roy? Is this a good thing…considering…?" Dr. Brackett's worry showed without betraying what he knew of Johnny's past*.

"I don't know, Doc. I talked to 'im the other night and he seemed okay…said he would talk to me about what was goin' on when he got home. But, now…I'm not so sure. I don't have an easy feeling about things." Roy confessed.

"Wasn't it just a few days ago that you were arguing about that house deal?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Yeah…and, some crazy things have happened since then…it's just not sittin' right with me." Roy grabbed the Handi-Talkie and motioned toward Dwyer. "C'mon, Charlie, let's get back to the station, I need to make some calls. G'bye, Doc. Dix. Maybe we'll see you later." He called as he walked down the hall.

Roy could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Johnny and he desperately wanted to get to the station so he could call Oklahoma to see that all was okay.

TBC

*from my stories "Without Reservation" and "Helpless"


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 15

By: FanofRandy

A/N: some offensive language in this chapter…at least offensive to me…but, appropriate for the setting, I think.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny could hear the sirens, but barely. He hoped that help would arrive soon in the form of a water truck that would put out the flames that were getting entirely too close. He heard another explosion. This one a bit smaller than the one that trapped him when he first got under the car. Yes, he was trapped. There was no way out of the small pocket that he and the other man were wedged into. He continued to try to rouse the man next to him, to no avail.

Johnny could feel his skin beginning to blister. He moved even closer to his victim to get away from the flames. "Help!" He cried out to anyone who would hear. "Help! We are trapped in here." But, not one heard his screams.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

By the time the Sheriff arrived, Deputy Crandall had all the information he needed. He watched as the County and Reservation Fire Departments pulled around to get the best angle on the fire. The men put on the gloves and turnout gear and began their attack. The Ambulance arrived and the two live victims were loaded and taken to the hospital. Deputy Crandall had gotten their statements and he walked over to share the news with the Sheriff.

"Isn't this Tim Garner's Jeep? I saw John Gage in it the other day? Is he here, Ray?" The Sheriff fired off question after question…not allowing the Deputy time to answer. When he took a breath, the Deputy chimed in…

"Sheriff, the woman, her name is Claudia Grimes…she said that there was a motorcycle rider swerving in the road in front of her and he was the one who caused all this mess. She said that John Gage was the one who got her out of her vehicle and rescued the other victim as well—her name is Janet Peters. Janet said that, just as I was driving up, she saw John Gage run back toward the crash and she thought he was going to get the man from under the cars…but, then it all went up in flames and exploded. I'm sorry, Rob." The Deputy dropped the formalities.

The Sheriff stood and watched as the Firefighters battled the blaze. He gazed upon the crushed metal and melted glass and wondered why God would allow John Gage to survive the car crash that killed his parents and unborn sibling*, only to die now. "He couldn't survive that." The Sheriff almost whispered as he tried to walk closer to the accident. "No one could survive that." The sheer heat of the flamed kept him and the rescuers at a distance.

"Go get the Garners, Ray. Get them out here." The Sheriff ordered. The Deputy hated this part of his job, but dutifully followed the command.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"What the hell!" The man next to him cried out. Johnny tried to keep him from moving, but it was not necessary since both of them were pinned pretty tightly under the car.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I?" The man demanded to know. He tried to move and became agitated and Johnny could feel the other man's pulse rising now that he was aware. Since they could not see each other's faces, Johnny attempted to calm him with his voice.

"Hey, you're not alone." Johnny felt more safe with that statement than, "_It's okay_." "I'm with the Fire Department and I'm gonna try to get us outta here, I promise." He followed up.

The man tried to turn his face toward Johnny saying, "What the hell happened? Oh, yeah…that bitch lady driver…" Johnny froze. He suddenly knew, just by the sound of the voice who he was trapped with…and, why he had such a feeling of déjà vu. The man lying next to him was the man who nearly beat him to death 10 years ago…the man who made John call him "Daddy Dave."*

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tim saw Deputy Crandall drive up as he walked from the barn to the house. He waved toward the cruiser as he entered the house and called to Karen, "Ray's here, Honey. He probably smelled your bread baking all the way in town and came by to get some to go with his supper." He joked.

The knock seemed ominous as Tim made his way to the door. He opened it and said, "Hello, Ray. What brings you out here?" Ray was solemn and, as Karen sidled up next to her husband, he shared the news.

"There's been an accident, Tim…it's John."

Karen screamed, though Tim barely heard it. "What…what are you saying? Where's John, Ray?"

Ray had stepped in the door and helped Karen sit on the steps behind her. He explained to them both, "There was an accident on the Reservation Road…John apparently stopped to help and there was an explosion. The Sheriff wanted me to come get you and bring you out there…the Jeep is there." Tim swallowed hard. He thought he was going to lose his lunch. He looked down at Karen and put his hand on her shoulder…as he dissolved down next to her.

"I'll go. Ray, you stay with Karen." Tim commanded.

"NO!" Karen cried. "We will both go. Tim, let me go with you, please. He's…he's…" She could not finish her sentence.

"Okay. Get your coat and I'll get the car. Ray…we will follow you." Tim said stoically.

"Are you okay to drive, Tim? Maybe you should both ride with me" The Deputy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…we'll ride with you." Tim agreed, though he was not certain what he was saying.

Both Tim and Karen put their coats on and clung to each other like a drowning man clings to a lifeline. _Why would God allow this to happen after all John had been through?_ They wondered as they rode silently to the scene of the accident.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"_What fresh hell this is_." Johnny thought to himself. "_I am going to die trying to save someone who wanted to kill me_." The irony was not lost on him as he let out a slight laugh. He quickly composed himself. He knew he should reassure his victim, assess the victim's injuries, and continue to try to find a way out…but, all he could do was remember…

"_Where the fuck is that scrawny half-breed?" Daddy Dave yelled across the house. The other children fled, but John stood his ground. As the oldest at 14, he had endured several beatings from this man and his foster mother. There were bruises on top of bruises. But, today was different. Today, John determined that his torture at this man's hand would end…one way or another._

"_There you are, you little Redskin." Daddy Dave said as he stumbled toward John in the kitchen. He had been drinking all night and was still very drunk. He staggered toward the counter to get his balance. "I told you to wake me up at 6 you idiot."_

"_I did!" John retorted. "'s not my fault you passed out again." He took a couple steps back as he was still a little frightened._

"_You smart-ass. I don't know what ever possessed that bitch-wife of mine to take you in. I told her you'd be nothin' but trouble." The older man said as he crossed the kitchen toward his young target. "I will teach you once and for all not to mess with me. C' mere you little shit." He lunged for John and both went to the floor._

_The other children cowered in the corner of the bedroom as they could hear the yells and screams of the raging fight just a few feet away. They cried as they prayed for John. He had tried to protect them by taking the brunt of the abuse. John had taken many beatings meant for the other children over the year he had been there. This one, they were afraid, John Gage would not come back from._

"_You lil' son-of-a bitch…I'm gonna kill you." Daddy Dave screamed as he pulled a knife from the draining board by the sink. John had finally hit back…and, Daddy Dave was NOT happy about it at all._

"_I'm not gonna let you hurt me or any of the kids anymore." John said as he wiped a bit of blood from his cheek. "You are either gonna kill me or I will kill you, but this ends today." John declared._

_TBC_

*from my story "Helpless"


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 16

By: FanofRandy

A/N: some offensive language in this chapter…at least offensive to me…but, appropriate for the setting, I think.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy's call the Garner's went unanswered. "_Maybe they went somewhere for an early dinner_." He reasoned. He picked the phone up again and called JoAnne back.

"I'm sorry I had to go earlier, Honey. Were you able to find out anything else from the bank…about the money?" Roy asked.

"No, they said they couldn't reveal WHO gave the money, only that it was given on our behalf." Then, picking up on a hitch in her husband's voice, she asked, "Is everything okay, Roy? You sound worried about something. Is Johnny okay?"

Roy was not surprised. They had known each other since elementary school* and JoAnne could read Roy like a book. "I don't know, Honey. I just tried to call…I've got a bad feeling…but, there was no answer."

"Maybe they went somewhere for supper." She offered.

"Yeah, I thought of that, too. 'M sure he's okay…I will try to call him in the morning when we get off shift. Maybe the kids can talk to him, too, huh?" He was still unsettled, but it sounded like a good compromise.

"That sounds great, Roy. And, Roy…please don't let the bank stuff bother you! Just be thankful for the blessing…okay?" She was always trying to keep him from worrying—but, a worrier he was. He had faith, but in his job, it was difficult to keep trusting in a Diety Who would allow so many horrible things to happen. He tried to be thankful as his wife had suggested.

"Okay, Jo. I am thankful, and I will try not to worry about Johnny or about anything for the next few days. I love you JoAnne DeSoto." He declared.

"I love you to, Roy DeSoto. We will see you in the morning. Be careful." They said their final good-byes and he hung up the phone again. He sat there at the desk in the dorm wondering if he would really be able to do as he told his wife and not worry about how Johnny was. He hoped that he would reach his Friend soon so he could determine that all was well. He said a little prayer again…realizing the irony of his beliefs…as he joined the others in the Day Room.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

At the scene of the accident, Firemen were doing all they could to put the flames out. With the wind and the seemingly endless supply of fuel for the fire, it just seemed to not want to go out. The Garners had arrived and Sheriff Jones met them and told them what he knew. They all stood in the cold, bitter weather…hoping against hope that Johnny was safe. They all fought their fears as they remembered how strong John Gage was and what he had already endured and lived through.

"He's strong…" Sheriff Jones offered to no one in particular. "If there is a way he can survive this, he will."

Tim nodded his head. He remembered that morning in the gym when he saw a 14-year-old John standing at his locker…

_He had heard the slightest noise that pulled him from his office. As he stepped into the locker room, Tim Garner saw the form of a teenage boy. The lights were still dim and he could not see who it was immediately, but he noticed that the form was bent, hunched…in pain. He rushed over._

"_John." He recognized the boy as he got closer. "John…oh my heavens…what happened to you?" He could see the t-shirt soaked through with blood, the marks on his face and arms. The boy was severely injured. He wanted to touch him, to hug him, but he didn't know where he could touch John and not hurt him more._

_John moved to sit, but found it painful. Tim stepped in and helped him lower himself onto the bench. "John…" Tim said, again._

_John turned his face toward his coach and, through the blood, sweat and tears cried out…"He wanted to kill me, Coach. I thought he was going to kill me." Tim knew who John was talking about. Over the past year, he thought something was going on, but John always denied it. John's foster father, though his foster parents were only common-law married, had come to one track meet of his. The man was dressed in full biker regalia and cursed like a sailor. Tim noticed how embarrassed John had been and later asked Dave Foster—some irony with that last name-to never come to another meet. It was the first and last time Coach Garner ever had to ask a spectator to leave._

"_John, I'm callin' the police and gettin' you to the hospital. And, don't tell me you just slipped or fell…this is serious, Son. I'm NOT going to let you go back there. This is the last time this will ever happen to you, John. I promise."_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Coach." John whispered behind the pain and tears. "I'm a half-breed…no one wants me…everyone has reservations about taking me in. I just cause trouble everywhere I go." He smiled a little at the pun._

"_Well, John, you're wrong. My wife and I have absolutely NO reservations about taking you in…and, that is just what we will do, if the authorities let us—hell, we will do it even if we're told we can't. I'm not gonna let you go back to that place again." Tim said as he got up to make the needed phone calls._

_John stripped off his clothes as best he could and walked under the warm shower stream. He just wanted to wash all the blood, dirt and grime—and, all the memories of the last two years since his parents died—down the drain. When Tim returned, John had begun to dress in his track suit—the only set of clean clothes in his locker. "John, you shouldn'ta taken a shower…the police are gonna want evidence…take pictures of your injuries…"_

"_For what?" John scoffed._

"_So they can put that man in jail for what he did." Tim bellowed._

_John shook his head. "Coach, you and I live in the same town, right? Do you REALLY think THAT is going to happen? That a white man will go to jail for beating a 'half-breed' kid? C'mon, I was born in the morning, but not THIS morning." He sneered._

_Tim knew that John was right. Not much would come of a case against a white man for beating an Indian boy. He hung his head with shame for his race…"Will things ever change?" He wondered._

_John got up from the bench and leaned a little on Tim…"You said something about a hospital…" He said as he fell into Tim's arms…exhausted and weary from the fight and blood loss._

_Tim had hopes for the young man in his arms. He held him and rocked him as he sang the only "lullaby" he knew…_

"_Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head.  
>The stars in the sky looked down where he lay, The little Lord Jesus asleep in the hay.<em>

_The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes, But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes._  
><em>I love thee, Lord Jesus! Look down from the sky, And stay by my side until morning is nigh."<em>

_The ambulance arrived and Tim rode with John to the hospital. He made all the necessary calls and was able to arrange to have John released into his care…his and Karen's custody. John Gage had found his first 'home' since his parents' death two years prior. _

_As John settled into his new bed that night…he heard a familiar tune ringing in his head…"I love thee, Lord Jesus! Look down from the sky, And stay by my side until morning is nigh." He felt truly safe for the first time in years…and, he closed his eyes to sleep._

TBC

*from my story "This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto"


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 17

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

John's eyes snapped open. He was hot…more hot than he had been when he burned with fever when he had that monkey virus. He fought the panic that threatened as he realized he was still trapped with 'Daddy Dave' beneath a pile of burning cars. He struggled to move, but the car had settled downward and was only millimeters from crushing him alive. "I've got to do something." He said aloud.

He checked the pulse on his "victim" again and found he was still alive, but unconscious. He fought the feeling of remorse in finding the man still alive. He almost wished the man were dead for the abuse and torture he inflicted upon John and the other children in the foster home. John knew immediately that it was wrong to feel that way…but, he could not help it.

"I don't know why you have me here, God…You and I have been through some pretty rough scrapes…but, this! I don't get this at all." John cried aloud. "Why would you put me here with him…why should I try to save the life of the man who tried to KILL me?" He begged for answers that did not come. He wondered how long they had been trapped…how long the fire had been raging…how long until they were either burned to death or crushed…how long?

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy glanced at his watch. It was 14:40 and they had just finished cleaning up after their lunch. Marco's mother and Mike's fiancé brought lunch and promised dinner for the guys on shift at Station 51. "You saved us from Chet's stew, Momma." Marco joked. They all laughed and enjoyed their company. Except Roy. He could not shake the feeling that Johnny was in real trouble and that he was unable to help his Friend.

Standing by the back door, he could hear the traffic of the 405. He felt sick to his stomach and he knew it was not the meal he had just eaten. He was desperately worried about Johnny and he had to find out why he had this feeling. He went back into the Station and right to Cap's office.

"Cap, and I come in?" Roy said as he knocked on the door frame. The door was open, but Cap had his head down. He looked up at the interruption and waved a hand.

"Sure. C'mon in, Roy. What can I do you for?" He asked teasingly, but changed his demeanor when he saw Roy bristle.

"Uh, Cap…I can't explain it, but something's wrong with Johnny. I just know it. I have had this feeling of dread all morning. When I tried to call the Garners a while ago, there was no answer." Roy admitted his worry.

"Well, Pal…maybe they're out visiting or out to dinner. Johnny hasn't been back there in a long time. I'm sure there's lots for him to catch up with...and, you know it's a couple hours later there, right?" Cap commented.

"Yeah…I thought all that, too. And, it's what Jo said…but, I can't shake this feeling. I KNOW in my gut something is very wrong. Don't ask me HOW I know…I just know." Roy stated bluntly.

"I have seen you two work together for quite a while now…I know how close you are…like you can read one another's mind. But, Roy…are you sure it's not just what we discussed earlier—not really knowing why he is there?" Cap asked.

"Maybe…maybe it is that he lied to me…or, to you…or, at least he just didn't tell the whole story. But, I can't explain the dread I feel…it's like when he got that monkey virus. I wanted to help him so badly, but I just couldn't. That's the same feeling I have now, Cap. And, I just don't know what to do." Roy brushed his thinning hair back and took a deep breath.

"How 'bout you try to call the Garner's again and see what you find out? If there is still no answer, then we can think of what else we can do from here, okay?"

"Okay, Cap. I just hope I'm wrong…" Roy said as he left the office.

"_Knowing Gage, you are probably not wrong, Pal_." Cap kept the dreadful thought to himself.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

A crowd had gathered on both sides of the huge blaze. It had been burning for hours with no end in sight. The Spirits just did not cooperate with the efforts to fight the fire and recover whatever would remain of the _four_ dead victims. The Garners had been escorted home by the deputy and Sheriff Jones remained on scene. It was getting colder by the minute, but the flames from the fire offered a sickening warmth the bystanders took advantage of.

The Firefighters realized that one of the vehicles had been hauling some small tanks of fuel oil to the Reservation. Until that burned off, the men would continue to fight a losing battle. It was 8:30pm and night had fallen. The crowd gathered closer to one another…on one side, those from the Reservation, on the other, folks from town. The Sheriff shook his head, "Will we ever change?" He wondered aloud. And then, something happened that amazed him.

In the night, a low chorus of voices rose through the air singing hymns and lullabies. The combined, low voices of Indians and whites rose collectively…singing praises and hymns to God…all hoping for a miraculous outcome…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy let the phone ring and ring. When he was about to hang up, he heard, "Hello, Garner's."

The voice sounded quiet, sad, defeated. "Hello, this is Roy DeSoto. Can I speak to Johnny please?" He begged.

Tim had thought about calling the Station. He knew that John's crewmates, brothers, would need to be told of his fate. But, he just couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. Karen had finally cried herself to sleep and Tim had been trying to rest beside her when the phone rang.

"Roy, it's Tim. I am afraid I have some bad news…" He began. "There was an accident today. John was the first on scene and he tried to help, but…I'm afraid…Roy…John's dead." He sobbed.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_John's dead_." Echoed in his brain and he tried to respond. "No…it can't be…are you sure?" Roy beseeched.

"We were there, Roy…the fire is still blazing as far as we know…they can't get it out. John had gone under one of the cars to get someone out when there was an explosion. He's gone, Roy…he's gone." Tim cried.

Roy listened to the words, but sat unbelieving. He knew that something was wrong…but, dead…Johnny dead! He didn't want to believe it. John Gage had been through hell as a child, met death head-on as a young man…this day would not be the day Johnny would die. How would he tell the guys…how would he tell JoAnne…how would he tell the children? "Tim, is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now. Once the fire is out, we will know more. I will have Sheriff Jones call you, if that's okay. I'm gonna have to look out for Karen when she wakes up again. She's takin' this pretty bad. John was like a son to us…and, well…she's takin' it pretty bad."

Tim apologized for not calling. Roy eased his guilt. And, for the last few moments of the call, it was like everything was normal. But, nothing would be normal again. Roy put the phone in the cradle and sat for a moment. When it finally hit him…he sobbed for a second and then the anger and rage took over as he stood and pushed everything off the desk onto the floor and cried out in his pain…"Nooooooooooooo…"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 18

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Chet was the first out of his chair and through the door of the Day Room into the Apparatus Bay. Cap came running out of his office. They looked at each other for a split second as the others joined them and they rushed to the Dorm. They found Roy on the ground screaming out in agony. Chet and Dwyer looked for injuries and tried to calm their Friend.

"Roy, what happened?" Cap asked pointedly. When he received no response, he put his hands on either side of Roy's face and asked again, "Hey, Pal…what is it? What the hell happened?"

Roy was shaking so hard that it took Chet, Marco and Mike to help him up. Charlie had gone to get the equipment off the Squad. "No, no, no…it can't be…no, no, no." Was all Roy kept saying.

When Charlie returned, Roy was sitting on the side of Cap's bunk rocking back and forth like a little child trying to calm himself. Chet grabbed the BP cuff as he told Charlie, "Pulse is through the roof…respirations are 30 and shallow…"

Charlie got on the Biophone and called Rampart. They still did not know what the hell was going on, but they knew their Friend was in trouble. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, do you read?" Charlie called. "Roy...Roy...you have to calm your breathing...you're gonna hyperventilate..." Charlie urged as he waited for the response from Rampart.

Cap was still standing in front of Roy trying to get his charge to focus on his face and calm down enough to explain what had happened. "Mike, go call the Chief and tell him what we know. We will stand the Squad down until further notice. And then, call JoAnne and see if anything has happened to her or the kids. If she can, have her come on down here." Mike ran to Cap's office to make the calls as ordered. Cap took his seat at Roy's side.

Cap and Marco kept talking to Roy as Chet reported his BP. "This is Rampart. Unit calling in, repeat." Came the calming voice of Dr. Brackett.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. We have a silent alarm, a Code I, at the station. We have a 29-year-old male, the victim of some type of emotional trauma. His vitals are as follows…" Charlie read off the notes he had taken.

"Squad 51, is there any sign of physical trauma…a head injury or other bleeding?"

"Negative, Rampart."

"10-4. Squad 51 administer 50 milligrams of Meperidine IM and monitor vitals. Squad 51, who is the victim?"

"10-4 Rampart. 50 milligrams of Meperidine IM. Uh, Rampart, the victim is Roy DeSoto." Charlie verified.

Dr. Brackett shook his head side to side. Hysterics was not in Roy's usual repartee…now Johnny on the other hand…he wondered what could have happened to set Roy into such a state.

Once the medication began to work, Roy started to calm down. He sobbed and repeated over and over…"No…no…it can't be…"

Mike stepped in to report on the calls. "Cap, the Chief said he is on his way down and JoAnne said she would be here in about 20 minutes, too."

Roy snapped to attention…"JoAnne…why is Jo comin' down here?" He asked his crewmates.

"Roy, you're pretty hysterical and you wouldn't tell us what happened. We called her to see if she or the kids were hurt…we thought she should know what was going on with you." Cap explained.

"Oh, God…Cap…the call…the call…" Roy began to rock again.

"What, Roy…who in the hell did you talk to?" Cap pleaded.

"It was Tim Garner…he told me…Cap, Johnny's dead."

For a moment, time stood still for all the men at Station 51. They heard Roy's words, but it took a while for them to really comprehend what he had told them. Their Friend, Johnny Gage, was dead.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Nearly seven hours after the blaze began, the Firemen nearly had it snuffed. Now began the painfully grueling task of cleaning up the debris…some of which had melted right into the concrete, buckling the pavement. It would be a rather long and arduous task for the Fire and Sheriff personnel. It was frigidly cold and most of the bystanders had gone home. A few still stood watch and waited.

Those who remained, watching as the clean-up began, prayed for those who had died in the accident and in the blaze that ensued as a result. They also continued to sing hymns and songs softly into the night. The Firemen sometimes found themselves joining in the hymns as they cleared away metal and glass debris.

"Silent Night, Holy Night…" They heard while digging through the rubble for the 'bodies' of the dead. As hot and long as the fire burned…they would likely only find ash and bone fragments.

One Firefighter commented, as they found the remains of the two of the drivers Johnny had found dead…"Yeah, some 'holy night'—these poor bastards didn't stand a chance." There were some sick comments about how the driver "lost his head". It was gross and inappropriate, but it was how they made it through days like today.

Barring a miracle, this day would be counted as one of the worst in the history of the Seminole County and Trustlands Fire Department and Rescue.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was still sobbing as he was wheeled into the Emergency Room. Dixie was concerned for her Friend. This was not like Roy to be hysterical. When she heard the news that put him in that condition, she was unbelieving.

"No, Kel…it can't be true. There must be some mistake." She was still saying when they saw Roy on the gurney. JoAnne was right next to him, holding his hand and crying for her husband and their Friend.

Dixie crept up beside JoAnne and gently pulled her to the Doctor's lounge. Brackett and Early were both on call and entered Treatment Room 3 along with Roy and Charlie.

"His vitals have improved some, Doc." Charlie updated as he hung the IV on the stand.

"Thanks, Charlie. Stick around a while, huh?" Dr. Brackett asked as he began to talk with Roy. "Roy. Roy. Can you hear me?"

Roy was in a daze. His emotions were running between deep hurt and fiery anger. He was unable to control himself. They administered another dose of Meperidine and gave it a few moments to take effect.

"Charlie," Dr. Early said. "Tell me what happened again." Charlie told of how they heard a commotion and loud scream from the Dorm and had responded to find Roy in a highly emotional state. He also shared what Roy had told them about Johnny once the drug calmed him some.

"Johnny's dead?" Dr. Early tried to fathom the concept. Dwyer went on to explain about the trip Johnny took to Oklahoma for personal business.

"I don't know much about the accident or how Johnny was…uh...how he died." Charlie admitted. "I'm not sure Roy knows much more either. He just kept mumbling…'he's dead…he's dead…Johnny's dead' after he told us about the call. I couldn't get anything else out of him. JoAnne got there right before the ambulance and all he did with her was fall into her arms sobbing. I've never seen him like this, Doc."

"Me neither." Dr. Early agreed. "We have to find out more about what happened to Johnny." He turned to Dr. Brackett. "Kel, why don't you try to call that Sheriff from Johnny's hometown…the one who came out here a few years ago*…and, see if he knows any more about what happened. I'll stay here with Roy and try to get him stabilized."

"Good idea, Joe. Charlie, you stay here with Joe and I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked to Roy and thought of the news about Johnny. "Let's hope for a miracle, huh?" He smirked as he left the room.

TBC

*from my story "Helpless"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 19

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Sheriff Jones, please." Dr. Brackett requested to the person who answered the phone.

"He's out on a call right now. Can I take a message?" The young woman responded.

"My name is Dr. Brackett. I am calling from Los Angeles County. I need information on what has happened to one of my patients…John Gage." He felt the added information of his title and that he was Johnny's physician would get him further. And, he was right.

"Oh…um…Dr. Brackett. I will try to reach Sheriff Jones now. May I put you on hold?" She was flustered and he could tell. He had a way of making people uneasy—Dixie had tried to get him to be 'nicer', but he was who he was—no apologies. But, this time, he felt that her anxiety was caused by something entirely different.

It was a few minutes until she came back on the line. "Dr. Brackett, I am going to ask you to call another number. It is the Seminole County Emergency Dispatch line. They can patch you through to the Sheriff who is…uh…in the field. The number is…" She read the number off to him and he repeated it back to her. She hung up the phone, relieved she did not have to tell the doctor that his patient was dead.

Minutes later, Sheriff Jones received the call through Dispatch. "Dr. Brackett, can you read me?" He called into his radio handset.

"Yes, Sheriff, I can hear you. Can you please tell me what is going on out there? I have a several people here in hysterics over the news of John Gage's death. Can you confirm?" Dr. Brackett asked and then held his breath for the answer.

Sheriff Jones took a deep breath before he answered. They were still sifting through the debris, but with the information supplied by the victims Johnny rescued, he was certain they would find two more bodies soon. "Yes, Doctor. I am afraid that John Gage is dead." He went on to explain the accident, the witness statement, the fire, and the search now underway for the remains.

"There's no chance he's alive?" Dr. Brackett hoped.

"I'm afraid not. The fire burned too long and too hot for anyone to have survived. I'm sorry, Doctor. I am truly sorry." Sheriff Jones lamented.

"Okay, Sheriff. Can you keep me updated and let me know when you find 'im? There are a lot of people here who need to know…"

"Certainly. I will call as soon as we find anything, Sir. I promise." The sheriff said as they ended their call. Just as he put the radio down, the Fire Chief came over to him.

"Rob, this is gonna take a few more hours. I just called for a light truck—these headlights and flashlights just aren't cuttin' it." The Chief reported.

Rob shook his head in agreement. "Is there anything I can do to help this along? There are a lot of people who want some closure here…we need to find John Gage's remains and identify the final victim." He growled. The Chief refused the offer of help, but nodded his understanding of the urgency as he walked away. They had lost one of their own tonight and they would not rest until he, and the final victim, were found.

A light snow began to fall. The Sheriff looked up and saw the townspeople and Indians from the Reservation all joined together is some sort of "prayer circle". The singing had continued through the rescue operations and now...they were congregated together for warmth, comfort and sought the help of a Higher Power to intervene. Sheriff Jones stood by his car and said aloud…"Dear Jesus, if you are really REAL…please, please, send us a miracle." He bowed his head…almost ashamed of praying to a God he really didn't know.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tim was able to get some tranquilizers for Karen from the town doctor. He called the doctor, apologizing for the late hour. After explaining what had happened, the doctor quickly made his way to their home. He had yet to hear of the accident since he had only made it home a few moments before Tim's call.

"How is she doing?" Dr. Helms asked as he brushed the snow from his shoulders before entering the Garner home.

"She has slept a little, but wakes up screaming and crying. Just like John used to do right after we took him in. It's not something I could deal with very well back then…and, I am afraid I am even worse at it now." Tim confessed.

"I am sorry to hear about John. I didn't even know he was back in town." The doctor said as he was led to where Karen was.

"He came back because he was named in a will of one of the Anglican Sisters who used to run the Orphanage. He met with the lawyer yesterday. We were going to have a couple more days to visit before he returned to LA…" Tim trailed off, sobbing a bit himself. "…anyway…she's in here, Doc." He opened the door to the room John had occupied as a boy and had been staying in during his visit. Karen was curled up in a ball on the bed clutching one of John's plaid shirts.

"Karen, Dr. Helms is here." Tim cooed. "Honey, can you let him check you out while he's here." He gently sat on the edge of the bed near her head and rubbed her hair from her eyes. She was awake, but stared straight ahead, eyes unmoving.

"She's in shock." Dr. Helms confirmed to Tim. "Karen, Dear…can you hear me?"

Karen moved slightly on the bed and clutched the shirt even tighter. She looked toward the doctor and then to her husband. She had no words, but had stopped crying, for the moment.

The doctor took her vital signs and they were able to get her to sit up—while leaning against Tim. "Karen, when was the last time you ate something?" The doctor held up his hand as Tim began to answer. "No, let her answer me, Tim."

Karen looked at the doctor and tried desperately to focus. He could see that she was trying to remember. Finally, she answered, "We had a late breakfast with John today, before he left to run his errands." Tim nodded his confirmation.

The doctor pulled out a bottle of 10 pills from his bag. "These are Valium. She need only take one every 8 or 10 hours. In her state, they will help her sleep. She should try to eat something and keep her hydrated as well. Karen, come see me in the office tomorrow afternoon, alright?" He spoke directly to her.

Karen nodded her head in agreement and then said, "John's dead, Dr. Helms…he came back and he died. Why did I pray that he would come back? I wouldn't have asked God to bring him home if I knew he was gonna die. I wouldn't have." She began to shake again and sob. The doctor took one of the pills from the bottle and grabbed the glass of water at the bedside and handed it to Tim.

"Here, Honey. Take this…you will feel much better after some sleep." He knew he was lying…but, he wanted her to take the medication. She took the pill and drank the water. Tim eased her head down onto the pillow and walked the doctor to the door.

"I guess I am gonna be busy by what you tell me about this accident." Dr. Helms said. He was also the County Coroner and would be expecting a call soon to claim the recovered remains. "Take care of yourself and Karen. And, Tim…I am so sorry about John. I know he was like a son to you both." He said as he put on his coat and walked out into the night.

"God sacrificed His Son for us so we could have life everlasting…I guess my 'son' was sacrificed so others could live, too." Tim said quietly as he closed the door. "I'm gonna need your help to get through this, God. We all are." He said aloud as he made his way back up the stairs to sit with his wife and await the news that John's body had been found.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 20

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The night wore on. There were three flatbed trucks to help haul off the remains of the vehicles and Dr. Helms had arrived with his Coroner's van. Two bodies had been found, and tentatively identified from the description of their vehicles. This was, after all, a small town…everyone knew each other. Dr. Helms was amazed at how many bystanders still stood around the scene. The night was bitterly cold and would have chased even the most intent gawkers home by now. He wondered what it was that kept them watching.

He had known John Gage as a boy. He had treated him a few times at the town clinic and hospital. Dr. Helms was one of the few "non-discriminatory" physicians in Seminole County. He did not care what John's race was—only that he was in need of help. He remembered how much the boy desperately hated hospitals. He refused to stay the night the day he was nearly beaten to death. That was when he went to stay with the Garners.

Now he awaited the discovery of the remains of the last two victims. They had surmised that the final victim of the vehicle accident was a man named Dave Foster. Mr. Foster was a general no-good, worthless, drug-dealer who the town tolerated only because most of the citizens feared him. He was nasty and mean and, Dr. Helms believed no one would mourn his passing.

It took Dr. Helms a few moments to remember…but, yes…Dave Foster was the man who beat John so badly that morning he was brought to the hospital by Tim Garner. "_Oh, my_." Thought Dr. Helms. "_John's final moments in this life must have been truly torturous_."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was calmer and JoAnne had joined him in the treatment room. As they all sat considering the horrible news that brought them together, Cap entered. He looked at Roy and offered a half-smile.

"How ya' doin' there, Pal?"

Roy glanced around the room to Dr. Brackett and Charlie and then answered. "As well as I can be…considering…"

Cap's head fell. Then he shared his news…"The Chief showed up about 30 minutes after you left with the ambulance. He came with the entire crew of C-shift!" Cap smiled a little. "Considering the news…well…he gave us the rest of the night off to go be with our families and sort all this out."

Roy and Charlie looked at one another and then to their captain. "C-shift came in early?" They asked in unison.

"Yep. I sent Chet, Marco and Mike home. I told them I would call them with updates…uh, do we know anything new yet, Doc? And, is Roy gonna be okay?" He steered his questions toward Dr. Brackett.

Roy deferred to Dr. Brackett, too, who answered. "Roy'll be alright Hank. We are going to keep him here for a little while longer…we are expecting a call from Sheriff Jones soon. I think we will all be right here until that call comes." Everyone around him…Dixie, Roy, JoAnne, Charlie, Dr. Early, and Cap all nodded their agreement. "Roy, we will leave you and JoAnne alone for a while. We'll all go get some coffee in the lounge. JoAnne…you know where to find us." He winked and gave a smirk as they all left the room.

JoAnne looked at Roy and fell into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, Roy. How could this happen? It's just not fair."

"I know, Honey. I know. I have been laying here for the last hour hoping against hope that it's just not true. I'd give anything for it to not be true…anything." They clung to each other and continued to mourn the loss of their Friend.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

There was an eerie quiet and calm at the scene as Dr. Helms prepared the last two body bags. The Chief had told him that they were getting close to moving the car that would reveal the final victims. A tow truck was moved into position to lift the vehicle straight up, rather than pulling it forward. They hoped to keep the remains intact with this procedure. It was slow-going, but they finally had everything hooked up and were ready to lift the car.

Just as the sign was given to the tow truck operator, the church bells began to chime. It was midnight…almost a new day. On the fifth chime, the car began to move and five Firemen stood by to recover the bodies. They had been informed that one of the victims was a brother Firefighter and had given his life in the line of duty. They would ensure every consideration was taken with John's remains. Everyone collectively drew in their breath and held it. As the car moved up and away, the Firemen on stand-by moved in. There was a sensation of hope that filled the crowd…not knowing where it came from. They sang lightly over the church bells and sounds of moving metal…

_Be near me Lord Jesus, I ask thee to stay. Close by me forever, And love me I pray.  
>Bless all the dear children, In thy tender care. And take them to heaven, To live with thee there.<em>

Dr. Helms hoped that John Gage had been "taken to heaven"…it was better than the alternative, he considered. With that thought, he heard a Fireman call out…

"We need an ambulance! We have a survivor!" The news was followed by thunderous applause and cheers though no one knew who had survived…"the sinner or the saint."

Dr. Helms noted that he heard the words 'a survivor'…he made his way over to check the patient, not knowing if it was Johnny or Dave Foster…he knew who he WANTED it to be…

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Everyone had gathered in Dr. Brackett's office, awaiting the phone call from Sheriff Jones with news that Johnny's body had been recovered. Cap sat in the corner talking with Dr. Early. Dr. Brackett and Dixie talked of Johnny and how they had come to care for him over the years. And, Jo and Roy wondered how they were going to tell the children that their Uncle Johnny was dead. When the phone rang, they all froze for moment before Dr. Brackett picked up the receiver.

"Dr. Brackett." He said.

"Dr. Brackett, it's Rob Jones…I have some news." Brackett tried to read the tone in the man's voice, the cadence, the volume. He could not determine yet what the news would be.

"We are all here, Sheriff. Did you find 'im?" Dr. Brackett inquired wearily.

"You're damn right we found 'im, Doc. And, he's alive! It's a damn miracle…an honest-to-God miracle. He is on his way to the hospital now…he's alive, Dr. Brackett. He's alive." Sheriff Jones could not believe the news and it was evident he was trying to convince himself and Dr. Brackett.

The smile that came across Dr. Brackett's face confused those around him. But, when he said, "That's great news, Sheriff. I will be sending someone out first thing in the morning to check on 'im. Talk to you soon."

The room erupted with cheers…hugs…and pats on the back. Dixie was the first to speak when the phone was placed in its cradle. "Kel…is it true? Is Johnny alive?"

"John Gage has a way of keeping us all on our toes, Dix…YES, Johnny is alive. He's on his way to the hospital out there now…I'm gonna get a flight out as soon as I can to go check on 'im." Brackett stood and walked over to Roy who was clutching his wife. When Roy saw the doctor approach he turned to the older man. "Leave it to Johnny to keep us guessing!" He laughed. Roy laughed, too and the men shared a single, never-to-be-see-again, embrace.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 21

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

After a shorter-than-expected discussion, JoAnne agreed that Roy should go with Dr. Brackett to Oklahoma to see Johnny. "The kids and I will be fine…the house papers will wait…just bring him home, Honey." She said as he hugged her husband more tightly than she or he thought possible. It was nights like these that reminded her just how dangerous his job was and how every moment together was precious.

"Be back soon, Honey. I love you." Roy said as he began to follow Brackett out to the waiting taxi. Chet had brought Roy's duffel from the station so he had a change of clothes once he arrived in Oklahoma. All stood watching as Brackett and Roy left the hospital.

"I love you, too…bring him home, Roy…bring him home." JoAnne called behind him. She blew him one last kiss as they walked through the double doors of the Emergency Room. She sighed deeply as she realized the drastic change in the last few hours…she no longer planned to tell her children of the demise of their beloved Johnny…but, now had to tell them of the their father's departure. They would be waiting until Roy and Johnny returned from Oklahoma to celebrate the purchase of the house and they would do it as a complete family. And, what a celebration it would be.

"JoAnne, since the kids are with your sister, why don't you come home with me and help me make a special breakfast. We have a couple hours until the 3rd shift here gets off duty…we will invite everyone to celebrate with us." Dixie asked. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 03:30 hours.

JoAnne took a deep breath and held it for moment. As she let out the breath she said, "Dixie, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me call my sister and the kids…I'm sure they are up wondering what is going on with Roy...Can they come? We have a lot of celebrating to do, you know?"

Dixie smiled and hugged JoAnne. "Sure they can come…the more the merrier is what I always say." The two women walked arm-in-arm to the parking lot and went to make the biggest celebration breakfast ever.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Sheriff Jones met Roy and Brackett at the gate when they arrived. "Sheriff, I didn't expect to see you here?" Dr. Brackett said as he shook the man's hand firmly. Roy followed behind Brackett and shared the same greeting.

"Well, I thought I could use the lights and siren and get you all to the hospital that much faster." Sheriff Jones answered.

Both Brackett and Roy's faces went ashen. "Is Johnny that bad? We thought he was gonna be okay." Roy asked. Though they really didn't know much at all about his condition...only that he had survived.

The sheriff shook his head and held up his hands…"No, no…'m sorry. He is doing fairly well…considering…I just meant I knew that after all the worry, you'd want to see him as soon as possible. Tim and Karen are there with 'im now."

"What IS his condition, Rob? We didn't really discuss that much on the phone." Brackett inquired. Roy leaned in close to hear the details, too.

"Not much I can really tell you, 'cept he's alive. Dr. Helms was on the scene and treated him the best he could until we got an Ambulance out there. We don't have paramedics, but our Rescue guys are some of the best in the country and having Dr. Helms there helped, too. The Ambulance got there lickety split…despite the road conditions…and then he was whisked away to the hospital. I stayed on scene to oversee the rest of the clean-up and to open the road back up. I got your flight information from Nancy…our Receptionist…she said you'd called. So, here I am."

"You're right, Rob. We want to see him now. I'd like to get details on his condition, and what happened as soon as I can." Brackett said as they all walked in tandem toward the exit doors.

"My car's right out here. Let's get going, shall we?" Rob said as they all got into the Sheriff cruiser. The siren and lights went on almost immediately as they raced to the hospital where Johnny had been taken.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Tim and Karen were surprised by the news. When Sheriff Jones radioed the deputy, who was still at the Garner's home, they were not sure how to respond. Karen was drowsy from the medication Dr. Helms had given her and Tim was in shock. They were thrilled, but neither showed it outwardly due to the sheer fatigue from their mourning. Until that is…they saw John lying on the gurney. Both were overcome with tears of joy.

John was unmoving, very pale and looked horrendous. But, to Tim and Karen, he looked perfect…because he was alive. When they thought they had lost him forever, each felt completely forsaken by God. Now, as they held each other and cried, they were reminded that God did still care; He always cares; He did still work miracles; and, He answered prayers.

The doctors and nurses scurried around John in a frenzy. It was organized chaos and all of it surrounded around keeping John Gage alive. He had done the hard part…surviving the blaze that burned for hours—'_And, how did he do that_?" many wondered. But, they all knew they could not let him down—he'd fought—now, they would too, on his behalf.

"X-rays came back; no broken bones." Dr. Helms reported to the room of caregivers. "Let's get him cleaned up, cover these burns, and wait on those blood tests to get back." He backed away from his patient and led the Garners from the room. "They need to get him cleaned up, now…let's go to the lounge and talk."

They let themselves be led like little lambs. They were numb. "Is he gonna be okay, Doc?" Tim finally said as they entered the lounge.

"There's a lot we still don't know, Tim. I'd like to say he's gonna be fine, but with all that he's been through today, it's likely there will be some…lingering effects." Dr. Helms continued. "Tim, Karen…I have something to share that you don't know yet." He began.

Just then, three men charged into the room…Sheriff Jones, Roy and Dr. Brackett. "How's Johnny? Where is he? Can we see 'im?" Roy shot off question after question.

"Here, here now…Sheriff, who are these men?" Dr. Helms queried.

"Dr. Helms, this is Dr. Brackett and Roy DeSoto. They are from Los Angeles. Dr. Brackett is John's doctor and Roy DeSoto, here is his Friend and medical power of attorney." The men all exchanged pleasantries, but quickly got to their goal.

"Where is Johnny? Can I see 'im?" Roy begged. Dr. Brackett gave Dr. Helms a nod approving the visitation. Roy quickly acknowledged Tim and Karen before hearing the Doctor's answer.

"I was just about to tell Tim and Karen something…I think you two ought to know this as well. Rob, did you tell them yet who the man was that he was trapped with?" Dr. Helms gave the sheriff a knowing glance.

"No, I thought we would wait to see how he was doing and go from there." Sheriff Jones confessed.

"What…who was he trapped with…did he make it out alive, too?" Tim beseeched.

"No, Tim. I am afraid the man that John was trapped with was Dave Foster and he is dead." A hush fell over the room that was lost on Roy and Brackett. They looked around, seeking an explanation.

"Who is that?" Roy asked.

Tim is the one who finally answered. "He was the boyfriend of one of John's foster mothers. He beat John very badly when he was 14 and almost killed 'im." He turned to Dr. Helms and Sheriff Jones. "You're sure it was him."

Both men nodded as everyone in the room contemplated what it was like for Johnny to be trapped for so many hours with his abuser.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 22

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was the stuff legends are made of. It was a true miracle. John Gage had faced the fierce fires of hell, literally and figuratively, and lived to tell about it. Trouble was, he wasn't telling anyone anything. While he had been semi-conscious when they found him, he soon fell into a deep sleep. He woke up the following evening to four sets of eyes staring at him. Dr. Brackett, Roy, Dr. Helms and Tim Garner were all standing vigil.

He was groggy at first, and tried to gain his bearings. "Roy, Dr. Brackett…where the hell am I?"

Both stared at the man before them…unsure of how to respond initially. Dr. Brackett took the lead. "Do you remember anything, Johnny?" He saw the younger man's eyes dart around the room beseeching those around him for an answer. A flush washed over his face when he realized where he was.

Tim walked to John's bedside and put a hand gently on his shoulder as to not disturb the burns. "How are you feeling, John?" He ventured.

He looked around the room, feeling suddenly vulnerable. "I'm fine. What's all the fuss about?" His four visitors were concerned. Was Johnny somehow repressing what had happened or did he really not remember? He had dealt with repressed memories before.* Had his spirit been so troubled that it blocked out the grueling hours he was trapped beneath the fiery wreckage with his former abuser? Dr. Brackett ventured again.

"Johnny, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Johnny looked up at the man. Dr. Brackett and he had some very tenuous moments in their relationship. Early on, Johnny thought Brackett to be a conceited and highly stubborn man. The stubborn part proved true, but conceited was not a description for the man who Johnny now called Friend.

"Yesterday…uh…a car accident, right?" Johnny heard some nurses muttering around him when he was in x-ray about the "miracle" that he had lived through the raging fire. "I remember going to the bank…" He quickly looked at Roy...suddenly blushing at the thought of being 'found out' as the one who had gifted the money for the down payment on Roy's new home. "Uh…someone left me some money and I had to settle some details." He covered. Roy eyed him suspiciously, knowingly. But, that conversation would come later.

"What happened after that, John?" Tim ventured.

"I was going out to the 'rez' when I came upon a bad accident. There were 3 or 4 cars…and, a motorcycle…piled up. I remember getting a couple victims from their cars…a woman and a young girl. How are they doin'?" Johnny paused for an answer.

"They are just fine, John. What else do you remember?" Dr. Helms prompted.

Johnny shook his head from side-to-side…"The girl said that there was a biker…the motorcycle was under the car…I ran to get 'im out when…" He searched his memory. "An explosion…a fire…" He almost asked. The others in the room nodded in confirmation.

Johnny felt along his arms and shoulders. He remembered the burns, the heat of the fire. Then, going very pale, he remembered all of it…

"It was…the victim…he was…it was…" Johnny was stuttering and couldn't finish his thought. Tim helped him.

"John, we know. We know who the last victim was. Can you tell us what happened?" Tim encouraged.

Johnny took a deep breath and looked at the faces in front of him again. Dr. Helms and Tim had seen him after Dave Foster had beaten him. Dr. Brackett had read the reports from the hospital, and Roy had seen the physical scars left behind. And, all were aware of the emotional scars that still remained.

He swallowed hard, not knowing how to explain exactly what happened, but willing to try. "He was alive when I found 'im." He began.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Mommy, when will Daddy and Uncle Johnny be home?" Jenny DeSoto implored for the 100th time that day. JoAnne had told Chris and Jenny that Roy had gone to get Uncle Johnny and bring him home.

"Honey, we have been over this…I know you are excited to see your Uncle Johnny…but, he needed Daddy to come help him. They will both be home soon. Okay, Sweetie?" JoAnne looked at her young daughter and wished for the innocence of youth once again. She also sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she did not have to tell her young children that their Uncle would never come home again. The miracle that he was still alive would be lost on the children…at least until they were older.

"I miss Uncle Johnny and Daddy…when will they come home?" Jenny asked. JoAnne pulled her daughter into her arms and Chris as sitting close by and joined them on the couch.

"Daddy and Uncle Johnny miss both of you, too. They will be home just as quickly as they can…I know they want to see you just as much as you want to see them!" The children smiled, satisfied for now.

As they climbed down to go play in their rooms, JoAnne looked around the house that they had lived in since Chris was a baby. She would miss it, she thought. But, home was where your family was—not just a building. "Just bring them both home safely, Lord…We will be at home wherever we are…as long as we are all together!" She said aloud to the empty space. Just then, she heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny explained how it took him a while to realize who the man was. He had not been able to see his face since they were wedged in tightly and facing away from one another. "It was his voice when he cursed the other driver. I knew who it was right then." Johnny shivered slightly, unaware. Tim moved closer, as did Roy to offer some emotional support and a sense of safety.

"I heard the sirens and tried to yell, but the fire was too loud. I was sure we were both gonna die. It got real hot. I felt something fall and when I glanced down, I realized I was totally trapped. There was no way out at all. The way I got in was blocked by debris. I kept checking his pulse…Dave's pulse…and, he stayed with me nearly till the end…but, I couldn't do anything for 'im. I didn't have any equipment, I was trapped, you know I couldn't do anything…" Johnny was getting louder and more emphatic as the story wore on. Dr. Helms ordered a sedative in case it became necessary.

Johnny continued…"I was sure we were both gonna die. I told him I was gonna help 'im and he asked who I was. When I said my name, he got real quiet. He tried to turn to face me, but I told him to stay still in case he had any neck or back injuries. He stopped trying to move then. I don't know how long we were in there…and, I passed out a few times…I felt the fire getting hotter and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I yelled for help, but no one heard me…no one heard me…" He trailed off and took a drink of water that Tim offered.

The room remained very still and quiet as the four men stared at John. "I knew it…I just knew it." He said snidely.

"Knew what, John?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"You all think I let 'im die on purpose!" He screamed.

TBC

*from my story "Helpless"


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 23

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

After a few moments of hysteria, the two doctors removed Roy and Tim from the room so they could treat their patient. As they entered the hall, Karen and Sheriff Jones approached. They were concerned by the looks on the men's faces.

"What happened in there?" Sheriff Jones asked. Karen moved to her husband's side.

"John thinks, that **we** think, he **let** Dave die." Tim shared. "How could he think we would believe that…though, to tell you truth, I wouldn't blame 'im if he did!"

Roy shook his head…"Johnny wouldn't do that. No matter his personal feelings, he would NOT let someone die on purpose. What was he expected to do in that situation?" He looked at the Sheriff, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm with Tim, here…couldn't blame 'im if he did let him die...that rotten bastard deserved it and then some…for all the misery he caused that boy." Sheriff Jones agreed.

"No…I don't believe it. Johnny would not do that. He couldn't do that…" Roy entreated. "No matter what reservations Johnny had about this Dave guy, he would not just let someone die…it would be like murder…and, Johnny is NOT a murderer." Roy just realized that he understood Johnny's turmoil. He had been in a life or death situation…he lived and someone else died…no matter who it was, the Johnny he knew would feel remorse and guilt. But, this man had abused his Friend…nearly killed him…and, maybe caused this accident that killed two others…

Roy needed to talk to Johnny.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"I'm right, aren't I? YOU think I killed him!" Johnny railed against the doctors. "You've always had reservations 'bout me, Doc." He aimed his comments toward Dr. Brackett. "I guess they have finally been confirmed."

Dr. Brackett turned and looked pointedly at his patient and said, "Johnny Gage…never in my life would I think such a horrible thing about you. Yes, I have had my concerns about you…I thought you were cocky, reckless, and a know-it-all…but, over the years…the more I learn about you, the more I respect you, Johnny." His patient calmed as he spoke. The doctor now carefully placed his hands on both of Johnny's shoulders and faced his patient. "The more I know you, Johnny...the more I can see why you help people…because no one was there when you really needed help. Yes, I had reservations, Johnny, but never about your desire to help others...and, your willingness to do absolutely ANYTHING to save a victim. Even putting your own life at risk, like last night. THAT is something I have never questioned."

By the time he finished his tirade, Johnny had allowed his anger and frustration to turn to anguish and regret. He began to sob as Dr. Helms administered the sedative. "It's okay, John. Just rest. You can tell us the rest of what happened later…when you are up to it." With that, Johnny entered a broken sleep.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy called home to let JoAnne know that Johnny was indeed alive and, by some miracle, had escaped with only first and second degree burns on his arms, back and neck. "It's a miracle he wasn't burned alive, Jo…or, crushed to death." Roy testified. A few of the Firefighters from the scene had come by to check on Johnny. They had told Roy about the blaze, the clean-up, and how amazed they were to find someone alive. He told his wife that Dr. Helms had performed an autopsy on Dave Foster and found that he had bled to death from internal bleeding from a punctured kidney and liver. Dr. Helms was amazed that, Dave, too had very few burns. Then Roy shared of how Johnny had accused them of believing he let his patient die on purpose.

"I don't know how he made it, Jo…but, he did. I know he did everything he could do to save that man...that's who Johnny is. But, he's all jumbled up somehow. His emotions are running hight...now comes the hard part of cleaning up the emotional mess that is left behind." Roy had explained to JoAnne about John begin trapped with the man who had beaten him as a child. She cried, yet again, for her Friend.

"Roy, Johnny's bound to have all kinds of feelings-anger, sadness, guilt, remorse-it may take him some time before he can sort through it all." Roy was always amazed at how much his wife really understood others and was thankful she understood him.

"I hope we can come home soon, Honey. But, I don't know when Johnny's gonna be able to travel. We just have to wait and see how he comes out of all this. I'm afraid we will have to delay signing the papers on the house." He said softly.

"I already thought of that, Mr. DeSoto. I called the Realtor today. She said she would get the Inspector to delay his report a few days. That way, we won't lose the option and you will be home when the papers are ready."

"What would I do without you, Mrs. DeSoto?" Roy purred.

"You won't ever have to find out! Now, let me get back to the kids and you take care of Johnny. Let him know we love him, okay Honey?" They said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

When Johnny woke up a couple hours later, Roy was napping in a chair by his bed. He had seen this sight too many times to count. He smiled slightly as he moved to sit up. His motion caused Roy to stir.

"Sorry I woke you. You must be tired." Johnny apologized.

"I'm alright, Johnny. How are you feeling?" Roy cautiously posed the question.

"'M a little warm…and, still tired. What time is it?" He finished sitting up and reached for the water glass next to his bed.

Roy helped him get the water as he glanced at his watch. "It's 20:30 here…18:30 back home." Roy reported. He looked at Johnny with a worried gaze. "You might have a fever. I'll get the nurse." He began to walk toward the door.

"Uh…Roy, that can wait." Johnny said. "Can we just talk a while?" Roy walked back to his chair and sat down. He was anxious to hear that his Partner had to say.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Junior." Roy prompted.

It took a few moments, but Johnny got up the courage to share his ordeal.

"It was pretty bad, Roy. I thought I was gonna die…even prayed for it a few times. It was sheer hell being stuck under that burning mess. And, then, finding out it was Dave Foster who was with me…well, I just didn't know what in the hell I had done to deserve that!" He began to breathe heavily as he shared more.

"Hey, hey…don't get yourself all worked up again, okay? Dr. Helms will give you another sedative if you do." Roy warned. Johnny nodded his head and composed himself.

"Roy…when I was 14, Dave Foster beat me practically to death. I was lucky to have survived. Comin' back here…I didn't know how I would react if I saw him…or, any of the foster parents I had…again. It was one of the things that kept me from coming back here all these years. I just felt like I might do something…something…I don't know." He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't tell you the whole truth 'bout why I'm here. The Nun that took care of my after my parents died…her name was Sister Mary Margaret. I called her Sister M's. She died." Roy wanted to say he was sorry to hear the news, but interrupting his Partner could end the conversation and he didn't want to risk it. He just nodded his head.

"She remembered me, Roy. She only knew me a few months, and now, 12 years later, she writes me into her will. That's why I came...And, Tim and Karen wanted me to spend some time with 'em, too." He dropped his head and looked at the burns on his hands and arms. "If I'dve known all this was gonna happen…I wouldn'ta come." Johnny thought on what he had just said and added, "…well, maybe I would've."

Roy perked his attention and regarded his Friend. Johnny saw the questioning behind the blue eyes.

"I faced my demons head on, Roy. And, I survived…again." Johnny said lightly. "You wanna know what happened under that car?" He almost whispered.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 24

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy did want to know. But, he did not want to push his Partner more than he could handle. "Only if you want to tell me, Partner." He left the decision up to Johnny.

Johnny nodded his head slowly. "Are Tim and Karen still here?" He asked.

"I think so. I just came in here about 30 minutes ago. They were in here before that. They are nice folks, Johnny." Roy answered.

"Yeah, they are. Can you go get 'em, Roy? I want to go ahead and get this all out…but, I think I can only tell it once. Mightaswell have everyone here when I do." Roy got up to go get the Garners.

"And, Brackett, too…if he's around." Roy glanced back and saw Johnny's pleading brown eyes. Johnny wanted his Friends around him for support while he relived one of the worst moments in his life. Who was he to not fulfill the request?

Roy found the Garners and Brackett and they all made their way back to John's room. He was sitting up a bit more and the nurse was just completing a vitals check when they entered. "Temp's 101, Dr. Brackett." The nurse reported as she saw him enter.

Brackett moved forward and checked the chart as the others talked quietly with Johnny. "It's to be expected with those burns." He directed his comments to his patient. "We have you on an antibiotic, Johnny. It should bring the fever down soon." He replaced the chart and added. "You wanted to see all of us?"

"Yeah, Doc. I'm probly only gonna be able to get this out once…so, I wanted you all to be here." He looked at Tim and Karen. "'M sorry I put you through so much…thinkin' I was dead and all. I know you must be exhausted." That was 'their John'…always concerned for others, even when he was not well himself.

"'S okay, John…we are just glad you are going to be alright. We believe in miracles…but, it's not every day that we get to be a part of one!" She smiled. "We will be here for as long as you want us to be." Karen offered as she placed a gentle hand on his. He grasped it and said…

"Thanks for all you have done for me. I know I never said it…I didn't know how…but, you two really were like parents to me after all that happened. You took me into your home when you didn't have to and dealt with all the crap that came after." He saw their questioning looks. "I know the school board had problems with you taking me in…and, your friends had some things to say, too. I knew all along…but, you guys never said anything, never once made me feel like I didn't belong. And, then, I just left and never came back."

Tears were streaming down Karen's face. "It was our privilege and pleasure, John. You needed us…and, you gave us so much joy that all that other stuff never really mattered." Tim said. "We were never hurt that you went with your Aunt…it was the right thing to do…she was family. But, we missed you every single day."

Johnny smiled through the emotion as he looked at Tim and Karen. Then he turned his eyes to Brackett and Roy. "You are all my family, too. One thing I have realized over the past few years is…family is who you make it. It is the collection of those around you who love you, take care of you when you're sick…" That comment was not lost on Roy or Brackett and they smiled a little. "…and, they put up with all your mess, too."

He took a deep breath and grasped Karen's hand harder than necessary. He looked into her eyes to draw strength that he did not have at that moment and continued…

"When I was under that car…my life flashed before my eyes. Literally…but, only the part since Dad and Mom died. The foster homes, 'Daddy Dave', you guys, Aunt Sandra, the Department, Roy, JoAnne and the kids…just the last 12 years. It was pretty enlightening." The others around him were surprised by his choice of words.

"Enlightening, Junior? What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Well…Dave always told me that I wasn't worth anything, no one would ever care if I lived or died, that I didn't matter. But, he was wrong…and, it took me almost dying yesterday to really understand what all that meant. I hated him…for a long time, I hated him. I hated what he did to the kids in that foster home, for what he did to me…for who he was. I don't think I ever hated anyone more than I hated him. Even the man who killed my parents…I forgave him a long time ago…but, I never forgave Dave." Johnny paused as he remembered his parents. *

"My mom told me once that '_**Unforgiveness is like taking poison and expecting the other person to die**_.'** She said that when we don't forgive someone, it hardly ever causes the other person any pain…but, can ruin our lives. Unforgiveness can kill…it almost killed me last night." There was a long pause.

Dr. Brackett suggested he stop and rest and finish the story later. John smiled at the concern.

"Thanks, Doc. But, I want to get this out…because I feel like I have to explain what happened." John shared. The others were silent again.

"When Dave found out it was me who was there to save him, he couldn't understand. I told him that I didn't know it was him when I dove under that car…but, that I would have done the same thing even if I had known. He didn't believe me. I told him that I saved people for a living…it's what I do; part of who I am. Sometimes the people we have to go after may not 'deserve' to be rescued…maybe they were the drunk driver who killed an entire family—or, an arsonist who got trapped by his own fire—or, an abusive husband whose wife finally fought back— I think that one hit home for him. I told him that it was not my choice of who should or should not be saved…only to do my best and then let God do the rest." He looked at Roy.

"We put our lives at risk every day for people we don't know…" Roy nodded. "And, I know that I do that because of what happened to me as a kid. Because of what happened to my parents, because of what Sister M's did for me, AND, because of what happened in those foster homes…I became a Firefighter…a Paramedic…to help people. I told Dave that, as much as I wanted my parents back, and as much as I hated him all these years for what he did…those things happened so that I could be the person I am today. And, I like who I am today. So, everyone," He looked at Tim, Karen, Roy and Brackett "…who helped me along the way…cared for me," He put a hand on Dr. Brackett's arm. "Put up with my crap," He glanced at Roy. "and, believed in me…they all had a part in who I am."

"You told Dave all this?" Tim asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I did…over the course of the time we were trapped and we were both awake at the same time."

"And…how did he respond? What did he say?" Roy asked.

"Well, for the longest time, he just said that I was lying…and, that he didn't believe me. He said I was just 'putting up a good front for the 'Big Guy'' so when I died, I'd go to Heaven." He paused. "I told him that I didn't believe it was the nice things we did that got us to Heaven, but something far deeper. I told him what Mom told me when I was a kid. 'Bout Jesus dyin' for for our sins 'n all. I told him that was how I knew that I would go to Heaven…not from anything I did or would do…but because of what Jesus did." The room was deathly quiet and still as he continued.

"I don't know if he thought I was some 'holy-roller', like those guys at the airport with the shaved heads and robes…but, he got really quiet…I thought he had gone out again or just thought I was crazy." There was a long pause as the rest of the room hinged on every word he was saying…when he didn't continue, Roy asked.

"What happened next, Johnny?"

Johnny was thoughtful and considered his next words carefully. "He told me I was crazy to risk my life for him. That he was worthless and didn't deserve to be saved…I think he knew he was dyin'." He took a deep breath and continued. "By this time, I had scooted over to where I was right up beside him…you know, to protect myself from the heat. He got really quiet and then…" Johnny admitted to an astonished audience, "He asked me if I would forgive him."

TBC

*from my story "Helpless"

**unknown author


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 25

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"In what I thought would be my last deed on this earth, I did it. I forgave Dave Foster for all the torture and abuse…all the hell he put me through. But, then…I realized I had to forgive myself, too." Johnny said quietly lowering his head in what looked like _shame_.

"Forgive yourself for what, Johnny?" Dr. Brackett asked almost defending his Friend against the self-accusation of some perceived wrong-doing.

"I needed to forgive myself for carrying this around with me all these years. It has taken its toll…nightmares, mood swings, keepin' me from comin' back here…I shouldn'ta let it consume me so much." Johnny determined.

Tim offered, "John…people who are hurt—hurt as badly as you were—they all deal with it differently. There is no right or wrong…though you will never forget what happened…maybe now it will be easier to remember the good stuff, huh?"

Johnny nodded and smiled. "Yeah…there sure has been a lot of good stuff…" His eyes brightened as he remembered what happened just the day before when used Sister M's gift to bless his Friends. "Roy…what's goin' on with your house deal?" Everyone was caught off guard. Though, the sudden change of subject was not atypical behavior in Johnny—his thought process was much like popcorn in a pan at times-but it was unexpected.

"Uh…well…it's moving along. The papers should be ready to sign in a few days. Oh, and, I need to thank a 'generous benefactor' for supplying the down payment." He winked and nudged his Partner. Everyone else was unaware of the secret.

Johnny blushed and explained. "Sister M's left me a lot of money. I couldn't see spending it all on m'self…so, I wanted to help my Family. Tim, Karen…your cars are both paid off now." Both stood in amazement at the declaration, muttering soft 'thank yous'. "And, when I get back home, I'm gonna give some to Rampart, too." He said as he nudged Dr. Brackett. Those around him smiled at his generosity…this man was a loving, generous, and caring person—despite what had happened to him as a child. "You know…" Johnny continued. "She left me some property…a ranch just outside the city...She musta known somehow that I lived in LA. I can't wait to go check it out."

"Well…for you to be able to check out that property…you need to get better. We need to get outta here now and let you rest, Johnny." Dr. Brackett ordered. Johnny began to balk, but he was clearly outnumbered as Roy, Tim and Karen all agreed. As the others left with their hugs and 'good-byes', Brackett remained.

The two men eyed each other for some time before either spoke. Johnny blushed and Brackett didn't know if it was his emotion or the fever, but responded safely, "Johnny, you still have a fever. You need to rest and let the meds take effect. We don't want you getting any worse." He cleared his throat. Johnny swallowed hard and when he felt as though he had control of his voice, he began.

"Uh…Doc…" Johnny muttered. "…about earlier…when I yelled at you…" Brackett's hand flew up to stop him from saying more.

"Johnny, no more needs to be said. You have just been through a highly emotional ordeal. Being trapped, nearly dying, facing your past…that is enough to overwhelm anyone…even someone as strong as you." Brackett said, smiling.

Johnny blushed again at the sentiment behind the words. His relationship with Brackett had a rocky start. But, as the years progressed, they came to respect one another for who they were and realized that they were quite similar in many ways. "You get some rest. I'm gonna call a friend who owns a plane and see if he can fly us all back home. You should be able to travel in a day or two. Is that alright with you, hose-jockey?" Brackett asked.

Johnny had a look in his eye that Brackett and others rarely saw unless looking closely. It was a vulnerability that a strong Fireman rarely displays, if ever. Brackett could see it clearly now…it was the look of a young boy who just needed to be loved. "Thanks, Doc." Was all Johnny could muster. Brackett nodded as he barely touched Johnny's arm and then left the room.

Johnny yawned and grimaced against the slight pain the burns radiated through his upper body. He looked around the empty room and realized he was alone…but, for the first time in a long while…he didn't feel lonely. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny was released from the hospital the following day. Dr. Helms and Dr. Brackett felt their patient should have one or two more days of rest before traveling. So, Johnny returned to the Garner's home. That afternoon, Roy and Brackett came by to visit.

Tim met them at the door. "C'mon in." He bellowed against the wind that blew outside. "Bet you aren't used to this blustery wind and snow, huh?" He laughed at the two as they shivered uncontrollably.

"It isn't somethin' I'm used to." Roy said through chattering teeth.

"That's for sure." Brackett agreed as they shed their coats. Karen was quick to join them with cups of hot coffee.

"Here, this'll warm you up." Karen said as she handed them the cups. Both men accepted the offering with gratitude. "Are you sure you won't stay out here while you are in town? We really do have plenty of room." She posed.

"No, we are fine at the hotel in town." Brackett replied as he had the day before. "Only problem is, this guy snores." He quipped.

Roy looked at his Friend with feigned outrage. "No, I don't…you do!" They were all laughing when they noticed Johnny coming down the stairs. He had overheard the banter.

"Having spent many a night in the bunk next to yours…I have to agree with Brackett, Roy. You DO snore." Johnny kidded as he joined the group standing in the foyer. The group laughed together as they made their way to the living room and each found a seat.

The room got quiet as they all regarded Johnny. Roy was the first to speak. "How ya feelin', Junior?"

Johnny nodded as he answered. "I feel better. My arms are startin' to peel and itch…no worse than a bad sunburn, I guess." John Gage had not had a sunburn in his life. His skin had a rich olive tone that deepened in the summer sun. That came from his Indian heritage, his father's genes. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Karen asked. "Is there something I can get you, John?" Roy and Brackett looked on.

"No…'m okay." He answered. There was an elephant in the room and no one knew how to broach the subject. Like many people do, they danced around it.

Tim deflected. "When are you all plannin' to leave go back to California?"

Johnny deferred to Brackett, who answered. "I got us a flight out tomorrow evening. A friend of mine has a private plane and he is flying back this way from the East Coast. He's gonna stop here and refuel and then take us on home." He explained. Johnny sat back carefully…he was proud to know someone who knew someone who had his own plane.

Beating around the bush was not Roy's style…he finally asked. "Johnny, are you sure you wanna do this…today?" They all looked toward him.

He nodded. "Yes…if we're leavin' t'morrow, I have to do it now." He confessed. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll be okay…you're both gonna be there, right?" Johnny knew the answer as he looked to Roy and Brackett.

"We sure will be." Brackett affirmed. "But, Johnny, are you sure you wanna do this…are you sure you wanna revisit the place where you almost died the other night?"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 26

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was a long, fairly silent drive out to the accident site on Reservation Road. Roy drove the rental car as Johnny offered the navigational guidance to their destination from the passenger seat. Unlike Carson and LA, Roy was totally unfamiliar with this area and relied heavily on Johnny's directions. When they approached the actual site, they noticed several things immediately.

Roy pulled off onto the shoulder as Johnny stared straight ahead and swallowed deeply. Brackett leaned up from the back seat to watch his Friend…his Patient…for signs of stress and shock. "You okay, Johnny?" He asked haltingly, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny nodded slightly as he saw the big black scar in road. There were places where the pavement had buckled from the heat. "_It's a miracle I'm alive." _He thought as he swallowed hard. He allowed his eyes to move to the side of the road where there were two crosses with flowers placed around them as a makeshift memorial for those who died. "_Hm…_" Johnny wondered againf. "_Only two crosses…but, three people died here_." He reached for the door latch with a quivering hand. Roy noticed.

"Hey, Junior…you gonna be alright?" Roy asked. Johnny looked at his Friend and then back to Brackett.

"Yeah…just give me a minute, huh?" He pleaded with the two. Reluctantly, they allowed him to exit the car and survey the scene alone. They had seen Johnny in a similar state and utter nearly the exact words when his Friend, Drew Burke, died a few years prior. The two looked at one another, both showing signs of concern for their Friend.

"Only two crosses?" Roy wondered aloud. The two men remaining in the car nodded as they guessed the ONE who did not have anyone mourning his loss.

They watched their Friend get closer to the site. "Is this a good idea, Doc?" Roy worried.

"Probly' not…but, I have known John Gage long enough to understand that it is necessary for him to do this. And, that once his mind is made up about something, no one can change it." Brackett hoped that he was right that this would help Johnny put his past to rest. Both returned their gazes forward.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

A car wreck had taken his parents from him, and he was spared. And, now…a car wreck had killed his abuser…and, he was spared again. He walked toward the actual site and tried to remember how it looked two days earlier when he came upon the accident scene. The cars were piled on top of one another and the motorcycle Dave Foster had been riding was wedged beneath them all.

He recalled the women he pulled from the wreckage…both were still in the hospital but would recover from their injuries. He stopped and glanced up to the place where he thought he saw the man who had been decapitated. He glanced over to the crosses at the side of the road.

One said, "Loving Father…" and had many carnations and other flowers surrounding it. He didn't recognize the name. The other cross had a decidedly ethnic name, "Charles Greyhorse". He knew immediately that it must have been the man carrying the fuel oil and he was most-likely from the Reservation. He glanced around to the other side of the road and up ahead and behind. He saw the worried faces of his Friends who remained in the car, and smiled and waved to reassure them that he was alright.

He looked back at the black, dipped scar in the road and muttered, "Three men died here…but, only two crosses." He shook his head sadly. No one would be mourning the loss of Dave Foster.

He walked on a bit further toward the spot where he estimated that he must have been trapped. He took his steps with intention and purpose. He was talking aloud without realizing.

"Why was I spared…again? Why put me in a place where I could have died…hell, should have died…but, I lived? Why put me with my worst enemy…the man who nearly killed me…at the final hours of HIS life? Why did it all happen…why here…why now?" He muttered the questions under his breath as he approached the place of his entrapment.

The pavement was scratched and he saw long marks in the blackness…where the cars were dragged away by the tow trucks. The long scars were white…forming "beams" radiating from a central point. When he finally saw it, his breath was stolen from him. He looked down at the ground to where he knew was the place he'd lain trapped. He knelt down and stared at the place…as he brushed his hand over the pavement he saw what looked like the perfect outline of an angel with wings.

"You…" He whispered. "You were there. You protected me…kept me safe…kept me alive. YOU." He looked up at the hazy, snow filled sky with tears in his eyes. He heard his mother's voice as she read to him from the Bible as a child…

"_**Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go." ***_

He wiped away the hot tears that threatened to fall with the sleeve of Tim's borrowed jacket. He thought of his life since his parents' deaths…he'd had times of fear and discouragement…he'd wished for death…he'd been overwhelmed with grief…but, through it all, the LORD was with him. As he looked at the white, angelic-shaped mark in the coal black scar of the burned pavement, he whispered, "Rest in peace, Dave Foster…may we all just find peace."

As he finished his small prayer, he saw a car approach and noticed it was the Sheriff cruiser. He glanced at Roy and Brackett and waved for them to join him as the Sheriff and another man got out of the cruiser. Johnny recognized the other man immediately…it was Mr. Walters…Sister M's uncle and lawyer. He stood and waited for the four men to approach him.

"Afternoon." The Sheriff called as he nodded his hello's to Johnny and the others.

"Hello, Sheriff…Mr. Walter's." John replied as he made the needed introductions.

The five men stared at each other for a moment. The Sheriff and Johnny eyed one another as if they held a long-kept secret. Just then, there was a collective gasp from the other three men as they surveyed the ground before them.

"Is this where you were trapped, Johnny?" Roy asked as he stared at the pattern on the ground.

"Yeah…this is about where we were…uh…Dave and me." Johnny answered quietly, in almost a whisper.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Retorted Mr. Walters. "Isn't that somethin'." Johnny nodded his assent.

"We were just comin' from the Res…Mr. Walters was helpin' the Greyhorse family with some legal stuff." The Sheriff explained. Johnny again only nodded.

The other men, sensing his adversity for company veered off toward the cruiser to give him some privacy. Mr. Walters stayed behind with Johnny.

"You, know, John…Mary never stopped caring for you. She often said that she gave you her heart and you just never gave it back." Mr. Walter's eyes misted as he told of his niece's love for the boy she had cared for, who had become the man who now stood before him. "She would tell us stories of how funny and sweet you were. But, also how sad and lonely. She said that she and you were forever linked by a bond of her desperate devotion and your desperate sorrow. And, looking at the pavement underneath us…I would say that bond lasted even into Eternity…" He bowed his head as he finished his thought.

Johnny swallowed hard against the emotion that threatened to spill over. As he felt he had it under control, he said, "I have always known I had a Guardian Angel…my mother used to read stories to me as a child…she told me about my Indian heritage and her Christian beliefs…they didn't really contradict as much as one would think." He took a breath. "I knew Sister M's cared for me…I never doubted it. But, I'm just sorry I couldn't tell her how I felt about her. I was so lost and hurt, I couldn't see past the darkness. I hope she knew that I was grateful." Both men stood facing one another…realizing the wonderful woman that both cared for. One had known her all her life, and the other just a few months…but, both loved her deeply.

"Never doubt she loved you, John…never doubt. She prayed for you every day…faithfully…from the day you met. She prayed that you would have a good life, come to find happiness and peace, and joy again…" His tears flowed. "I hope her prayers were answered."

"They were." John barely whispered as he swept the tears away again. "They were." The two men shared a quiet moment. The Sheriff was the one who finally broke the silence.

"We better get in from this cold…you California boys probly aren't used to this snowin' and blowin'…" He said as a nervous laugh escaped. Roy and Brackett looked on as they determined how his comment would be met.

The men all said their good-byes and walked to their respective cars. Johnny looked at his friends and nodded to Roy who started the car. Brackett was the first to break the silence. He leaned forward from the backseat and gave Johnny's shoulder a squeeze and said,

"Emerson said, _**'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us**_.'" That was all that needed to be said and the three Friends drove back to the Garner's in silence. John Gage had faced the demons from his past and survived once again…with the help of a Guardian Angel and the prayers of a faithful woman.

TBC

*Joshua 1:9—one of my favorite Bible verses


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 27

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny had been back in LA for a week. He had been cleared to return to work and just completed his first shift back since returning from Oklahoma. The guys at the station were gracious not to ask too many questions about his trip. But, they could tell that he seemed 'different.'

"You look happy, Gage. Did ya meet a chick?" Chet chided. Johnny grimaced, but a laugh quickly followed.

"Chet, you are insufferable. When are you gonna grow up?" Johnny rolled his eyes behind the contrived suffering at Chet's jibes.

Chet laughed, but stopped his comments when Cap entered the room. Johnny looked at his Friend in wonder at his silence, but saw his Captain and was silently thankful for the intrusion. Cap walked over to Johnny.

"Hey, there, Pal…can I see you in the office before you leave t'day?" He asked with concern.

"Sure, Cap. I'll be right there." Johnny was certain he knew what Cap wanted. He tucked his shirt into his waistband and fastened his jeans. He grabbed his plaid shirt from the locker before shutting the door. He looked at Roy as he picked up his duffel.

"Tell Jo and the kids I say 'hi', huh?" He nodded. Roy affirmed with a nod himself. "Catch you guys next shift." He yelled to his crew mates as he made his way to Cap's office. He greeted several members of C-shift as he passed through the Apparatus Bay. He dropped his duffel at the door and knocked lightly on the frame. Cap looked up from his papers and motioned for Johnny to enter.

As Johnny took a chair, Cap turned to face his youngest charge. "So…how are you really doing, Pal?" He had a look on his face that told Johnny that he was not going to settle for his usual '_I'm fine, Cap_.' He smiled at the concern and answered.

"Cap…I'm fine…really, I am. The burns are almost healed and I finished the antibiotics and Brackett said I'm good." Johnny honestly reported. Cap looked at him and scooted a bit closer.

"You thought any more 'bout that counseling?" Cap asked knowing the answer. Cap had been informed of the accident, the entrapment and the hysterical outburst Johnny had at the hospital afterward. Brackett and Cap had both recommended he see a counselor to work things through.

"You know, Cap…I have talked to more shrinks than I ever wanted in my life. To tell you the truth…some of 'em helped and made sense in what they said. But, really…I'm gonna be alright with this one. I settled it and left it behind me…for good, this time." Johnny declared.

Cap nodded and sighed. "I don't wanna push you, John…you're one of the best Firefighters and Paramedics I know…and, I just want you to be okay."

Johnny's smile covered his face as he stood, "I know, Cap. And, having so many people who care—you, the guys, Roy, Jo and the kids…there are a lot of people who care and I know that…I know now that I can make it through whatever life dishes out…cuz' I have someone watchin' out for me." He remembered the outline on the pavement at the scene of the firey crash…"I'm gonna be okay, Cap. Promise." He said his goodbyes, went to the parking lot and hopped into his Rover. He had a long drive ahead of him and he wanted to finally see the land that Sister M's had left him. He stopped to pick up Abby, his beloved malamute.

The further he got from the city, the more peace and comfort descended upon him. He had always loved the country. He had learned about hunting, camping, tracking animals, and horsemanship from his father. That love for nature had never left him. Every chance he got, he would leave the city and return to the countryside…camping and hiking were his outlet after a bad shift, a long week at work, or just 'because.'

He got closer the address and noticed the large ranches and surrounding countryside and mountains in the distance. He wondered why a Nun from Oklahoma would purchase property in such an underdeveloped and wild part of California. There was a man's name in the paperwork that came with this property deed, "Bailey", and a phone number. He called the man who had tended to the property for a small fee that was distributed from a Trust set up by Mr. Walters when he drew up Mary Crandell's Will and Testament.

Mr. Bailey owned the property next to John's inherited parcel.* As he made the final turns from the directions Mr. Bailey had given him over the phone the night before, he saw the man standing next to a pickup truck waiting for his arrival. Johnny pulled alongside the parked truck and the man walked toward him. Mr. Bailey looked every bit like a Southern California horse rancher…he wore faded jeans, cowboy boots, and a big belt buckle. His belly hung a little farther over the top of the buckle than he would like, but he was in good enough shape to do what needed to be done.

"Mr. Gage?" The man called out as Johnny got out of the Rover. Johnny nodded.

"Mr. Bailey. Nice 't meet ya. Just call me Johnny." He put out a hand that was accepted. The man had a firm handshake. Johnny immediately liked him.

"Folks call me Bailey. Good to finally meet ya." The man had an infectious smile. Abby was barking at being left behind and Bailey commented.

"Not too much traffic out here, Johnny…you can let her out if ya wanna."

Johnny walked over and allowed Abby to jump out of the Rover. She immediately went to Bailey and inspected him with her nose. "Reckon she smells my dogs and horses…" He said as he reached to pat her head. She allowed him to and Johnny confirmed, through his dog, that this man was worth knowing.

"Well…there she is…" Bailey said as he pointed toward the house and barn. The 'she' he was speaking of was Johnny's new acquisition…a horse ranch. The men walked side-by-side toward the buildings as Johnny regarded the property.

There was a homestead that looked in pretty-good shape; a horse barn that could use some TLC; and, a small outbuilding that could be a storage shed. Behind the property was a large wooded area.

"Your property line to the north runs into those woods…back to the creek. The west side runs up to those hills over yonder." Johnny gazed in that direction. "That fence to the east runs the length of my property. 'Bout 15 or so acres in all. Welcome neighbor." The man smiled.

"I been takin' real good care of ever'thin'. My wife comes to clean the house and I cut the grass. The barn could use some sprucin', but I know how I am with folks messin' with my stuff, so I left it to whoever was gonna live here." He looked at Johnny who had wide eyes like a kid at Christmas. "You look like you know your way around horses, Johnny."

Johnny nodded…"I grew up on a horse ranch…learned everything I know from my dad." He smiled as he remembered the times with his father on the ranch in Oklahoma. "This is more than I could dream of, Bailey…Did you meet the woman who bought the property?" Johnny was thinking of Sister M's.

"No…never did meet her. She sent a man out here…a lawyer-type…to set up a deal with me to be the caretaker. They set up a fund that would pay me monthly and I just sent them bills for anything extra—that tree needed trimmed last spring and they sent someone right out. Uh…sorry to hear she died. She was kin 'o yours?" Bailey inquired.

"I guess you could say that…she took care of me after my parent's died. It was a long time ago, but she never forgot. She was a really special person." John's eyes misted and he quickly wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"I 'magine she was…'magine she was." Bailey muttered. Noticing the emotion Johnny had, he tried to change the subject. "Well…when will you be wantin' to get the horses?"

Johnny looked at the man in awe. "What horses?" He exclaimed.

TBC

*from my story "Brother's Keeper"


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Pt. 28

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Well, the deal with the lawyer included the purchase of two horses from a breeder down the valley. I told the guy we might be comin' out t'day…he said he'd be able to show you a couple colts and fillies…but, said he's got a few foals comin' this spring, too." Bailey added.

Johnny could not believe what was happening. Just a few weeks ago, he had bought a house and then given it up. If he had ever wondered why things happened the way they did…he was beginning to realize now…everything happens for a purpose. Roy and JoAnne had not bought the house Johnny gave up, but they had also found their dream house. Everything had worked out for the two Friends in ways they could never have imagined.

Johnny looked at his new neighbor. "I don't know what to say…I guess it's gonna take some time for all this to sink in." He called Abby to him as she approached the edge of the woods. She obeyed immediately. "Bailey. Would you mind if I just walked around a while?"

"Of course not, Johnny…this is your place…you do what you want to." Bailey exclaimed. "I'll be over yonder if ya need anything." He pointed as he walked.

It took Johnny about a half an hour to survey the house and outbuildings. He knew he had some work ahead of him, but he didn't mind. He had helped Roy with several home improvements and was quite handy. He walked toward Bailey with Abby by his side. "Thanks for taking care of the place. It's clean and tidy, for sure. Can I ask a favor, though?"

"Sure! What can I do you for?"

"Well…there are still some things I need to take care of in town…I told my landlady I wouldn't move until I found someone to rent my place. I can come out on my off days to get the place ready…and, fix these." He pointed at the corral fences. "But, I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind keepin' an eye on the place when I'm not around…just so that no one bothers anything until I can get moved in an all." Johnny explained.

"Sure…how long you think it'll be before you get all that taken care of?"

Johnny shook his head…"Not sure…maybe a few weeks…a month at most." Johnny guessed. As they walked to the vehicles, Johnny assured Bailey that he would continue to compensate him for his trouble.

"Look, Son…" Bailey felt an immediate kinship to Johnny, "I don't mind watching a neighbor's place while he's gone. And, I don't expect any 'compensation'…that's what neighborly folks do for each other." Bailey assured Johnny that his place would be fine when he was away.

"It's only about a 40 minute drive without traffic…might be an hour during the weekdays." Johnny commented as they neared the vehicles. "I will probly bring a bedroll out and just spend the nights when I come out here...until I get moved in and all." The men exchanged numbers and contact information and arranged to meet the man with the horses on his next day off.

Johnny allowed Abby to jump into the passenger seat before he slid into the Rover. He took a deep breath and patted his dog on her head. "Well, girl…looks like we are finally home." He started the engine and took a long look at HIS house before he put the car in drive.

The End

A/N: okay…okay…there will be an Epilogue…I won't leave you hanging!


	29. Epilogue

Title: Reservations Confirmed – Epilogue

By: FanofRandy

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The next few weeks were full of transition for Roy and Johnny. Roy and JoAnne took ownership of their dream home and moved in with the help of the entire A-shift crew. Johnny had moved his sparse items out to the ranch a few pieces at a time over the course of the last few weeks. The men had both visited each other's new places…but, neither had spent much time at the other's for some time. Johnny had come home with Roy after their shift ended so Roy could show him something. "This is nice Roy!" Johnny commented as his Friend showed him the garage workroom he had completed. "I guess this means you have some big plans for some projects, huh?" He laughed.

"There is a long honey-do list, Junior. Jo wants a deck...some shutters on the windows...and, I am countin' on you to help me." Roy countered. "This may be our 'dream house', but there are a few things we want to do to make it truly 'ours', you know?"

Johnny nodded his understanding. "Maybe we can trade off…we'll work on your projects every other shift off, and we will work on my house when we aren't here." The men shook in agreement. Roy pulled something small from a drawer in the workroom. He handed it to his friend.

"What's this?" Johnny asked inquisitively.

"Open it and find out, ya' nut." Roy chortled. Both men laughed a bit and Johnny unwrapped the gift. "Consider it a housewarming gift, Junior."

Johnny pulled from the wrapping paper a beautiful, hand-made Native American Dream Catcher. He thought that he had seen none prettier. His eyes misted a bit as he said, "Roy…this is beautiful. But…where, when…"

"Got it last spring at that fair we went to. Thought you would find somewhere in your new home to use it." Roy said, admiring the gift once again.

Johnny nodded, knowingly. "I know right where it will go, Roy…but…" He said haltingly.

Roy asked…"But, what. Is it the wrong color or something?"

"No…no…it's great. But, you know…since everything that happened in Oklahoma…you know, Roy…I haven't had one nightmare since I've been back...at least about all that stuff." Johnny shared.

"Glad to hear that, Junior. But, now you have that…just in case those dreams try to make another appearance someday, right?" Roy said. He regarded his young friend and knew there was something else eating at him. "What is it Johnny?"

"'M glad you didn't take the other house, Roy." Johnny admitted as he started walking around the outside of the house. They paused in the backyard and Roy put his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"The second time we went out there, we got a weird feeling. What seemed great that first weekend, all the sudden soured. What happened out there, Junior? Why did you back out the deal?" Roy knew his Friend was ready to tell him now.

"When I went out there that morning after I told you I was the one who bought the house, I met one of the neighbors." Johnny walked over and leaned against the side of the house. "He made it clear I wouldn't be welcome in that neighborhood…it was a place where…as he put it…'quiet, church-goin' folks lived." He shuddered at the memory as he turned the Dream Catcher over and over in his hands.

Roy grimaced. "And, how did he know you weren't one of those 'church-going folks'?" Roy demanded.

"That's exactly what I said to 'im!" Johnny exclaimed. He realized that he and Roy thought very much alike in some respects. Then he continued. "It was because I'm Indian…" He said quietly.

"Dammit…" Roy cursed. "Why didn't you tell me, Johnny? What if we had moved there? Do you think we want to have neighbors who are bigots…racists?" He joined Johnny at the wall.

Johnny shook his head. "Yeah…uh, No…I don't know. It's just that you said how much Jo liked it 'n all…well, I didn't want to spoil it for her…or you."

"Well…no matter now…they can have each other! We love it here...and, these neighbors are not like that at all. The guy next door is from New York and his wife is from El Salvador. And, Sam's brother lives four doors down on the other side of the street." Roy commented.

Johnny looked questioningly. "Sam?" He queried, not placing the name.

"Yeah…Sam Lanier…our Dispatcher. His brother's family lives out here. They have two girls a little older than Jenny. All the kids around here ride the same bus to school…I think we are going to be very happy here." Roy sighed contentedly. "And, you know you will be set for life for food...Jo was so happy when she found out it was you who gifted the money for the down payment instead of her mother...I thought she would never stop smiling." He smiled and the two men shared a laugh. Johnny fell deep in thought and finally aked.

"Yeah…Roy…you think you and JoAnne will have any more kids?" That was Johnny…switching subjects at the drop of a hat.

Roy smiled as he answered. "I don't know, Junior. We never really talked about it. Two kids and a dog keep us plenty busy, for sure. The kids sure like havin' their own rooms, here. But, I don't think it's out of the question. I will definitely have to accept a promotion before that can happen, though. If not for the money you put down…we wouldn't have really been able to afford this place, much less another kid." He winked at Johnny who promptly blushed.

"Ah, Roy…the money was there…what was I gonna do with it all? I wish you guys would just forget it. 'Sides…you and Jo have done so much for me over these years…it was the least I could do." He glanced at his watch.

"You got somewhere to be, Junior?" Roy asked.

"Yeah…my neighbor, Bailey, and I are gonna go see those horses I told you about." Johnny shared. "He and I worked on the corral fence and I think the barn will be ready by next week…if I get some more help." He harkened back to their agreement to help each other with projects and smiled. "He's got a few new colts he wants me to see."

"Well, Junior…I can tell you now that no matter how great Jenny's room is here…if you have horses out at your place, she's gonna be there more than she'll be at home." Roy teased.

The men walked around to the front of the house. "I'd love to have the kids out as much as you say it's okay for them to come, Pally." He reached his car and became solemn for a moment.

"Roy…you think one day I might find someone who I will settle down with and have kids of my own?" Johnny implored.

Roy put a hand on his Friend's shoulder. "Johnny…I have no reservations that you'd be a great husband and father. But, only you can say when you will be ready to settle down with the right woman. You don't seem to have found her yet…" Roy's eyebrows rose as did his voice.

"You're right, Roy…she's out there somewhere…just gotta keep lookin', I guess." Johnny reasoned as he got into his vehicle. "I'll see you at dinner." Johnny confirmed his invitation to eat with the DeSoto's that evening.

John Gage looked at Roy DeSoto in his rearview mirror as he drove away. He wondered what they had done to deserve the blessings they were receiving. He shook his head at the thought as he said aloud…"I wonder if Nurse Becky is busy Saturday night…"

The End


End file.
